


坦白说

by timerdodo



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: rio向，莫走心





	1. Chapter 1

*文明去他妈的原始版   
*没有名字操作了   
*不要代入

朱一龙新戏进组那天，就在棚里见到了白宇。仔细算一算的话，他俩已经有五年没碰面了。   
五年前网剧《镇魂》大热，他和白宇作为双男主，借着炒cp的东风狠狠地圈了一波粉。在c国整个娱乐界风气大肃清的当时，也算是拼死吃河豚的行为了。   
那时选择接这个剧，可以说是没办法的事，同期演员多如过江之鲫，后起之秀众鲜肉单就流量上已足以碾压他们。朱一龙本身也不是很会来事儿的人，甚至还有点镜头前焦虑，以至于上访谈类节目一度非常车祸，拍戏时相对好一些，也是日积月累系统脱敏的成果。论颜值，他也没比其他同行多什么优势，大小也算是个帅哥，五官哪个都没毛病，组合到一块儿就是缺点特色。倒是粉丝经常说他像这个像那个，快要像遍了整个圈的男演员，朱一龙自己听了只有苦笑，这不就是变相地说他的脸毫无辨识度吗，在这个什么都讲究快节奏的时代，他一个混娱乐圈的，拥有一张挑不出错的大众脸，真的还不如丑得夺人眼球来得划算。   
总的来说，当时的朱一龙就是一个没什么知名度的小演员，拍过几个古偶神剧，也出演过知名IP里的配角，可惜都没让观众记住。   
白宇的情况跟他差不多，也是入行几年不温不火的状态，饿不死，也红不起来。本来嘛，这就是他们这个圈内绝大部分演员的生存现状，完全符合正态分布，外头多得是追梦少年削尖了脑袋想挤进来，能真正混出头的又有几个，每个走在这条道上的人都慎之又慎，在窄窄的独木桥上步步为营。但凡稍微有点奔头的，为了星途着想，都不会轻易接这种敏感题材。但这一年年的，朱一龙和白宇都快糊成一张饼了，也就不太在意这些了，都有点孤注一掷，不成功便成仁的意思。   
——“龙哥！好久不见啊。”   
白宇他还是那个样子，生怕别人不知道他在笑一样，一笑起来见牙不见眼。朱一龙有一刹那的恍惚，忘了自己在哪，好像回到了朝夕相对的那段时光，好像中间隔开他们的这五年光阴从没存在过一样。   
那时候同事间但凡有点资历的都管他叫小朱，只有白宇，跟在背后龙哥长龙哥短地喊。现在大家都喊他龙哥，明明是一模一样的称谓，可是朱一龙总觉得缺少点什么。此时此刻他才明白，人生相逢际会，每个人都注定改写他人，也被他人改写。   
白宇到底还是改变了他。 

“那当然是龙哥更帅了！”   
记者问题毫无新意，朱一龙坐在一边听白宇尬吹，一般这种情况他只要负责端坐微笑就行了。   
《镇魂》拍摄工作正进行到一半，这种小成本制作的网剧没多大水花，只有几家小网站来做片场探班和例行采访。   
白宇向来比他擅长应对这些，朱一龙有点神游，身边这家伙自来熟得很，进组第一天就这哥那哥的全认了一遍，别人倒还好，到他这里就有点不忍直视。龙哥，怪像八十年代港片里的黑社会的，朱一龙默默想。   
不过白宇这人吧，仿佛天生有种魔力，明知道是恭维的客套话，经他之口说出来，似乎就有了十成的含金量，教人感觉特别真诚。   
坦白说，白宇五官端正，是个好看的小哥哥，身材比例不错，但这点资质扔进娱乐圈就只能泯然众人了。他对自己定位也很明确，就和他的名字一样平凡，从没做过什么一飞冲天的白日梦，有戏就老老实实演，没活干的时候就做做直播，给自己为数不多的粉丝们发发福利，走的亲民路线。   
白宇入行以来也不能免俗地接演了不少青春偶像剧，形象上自始至终没啥大突破。这次《镇魂》虽然是双男主，但左右总逃不脱偶像剧的内核。本来白宇没报什么希望，以为总还是重复之前的路子，只是这回女1替换成男的罢了。   
没想到意外接连而至。   
先是造型方面，造型师上手就大刀阔斧，哐哐几下就给他整了几笔胡渣。这事可新鲜得很，别家的偶像剧哪个不是可劲儿地把男1女1往嫩里拾掇，粉底是清一色的01号，还要往死里打光，后期磨皮加阿宝色，一个个不弄成硅胶质感不罢休。   
胡须画得以假乱真，白宇左左右右照镜子，自我感觉不错，他都有点想考虑日常留这胡子了。接着造型师又叫他换一条修身包小腿的牛仔裤，定妆照出来，活脱脱腿精一个，两条笔直修长的腿十分抓眼球了。   
白宇觉得这造型师有点神，本来么，凭他的五官，横竖是挤不进花美男阵营里了，所幸往颓废大叔方向靠靠，也算是另辟蹊径了。   
再看朱一龙也是非常惊喜。如果说日常朱一龙是普通好看的话，那么经过加工后的西装眼镜四六分头的朱一龙就是神仙级别了。   
白宇想，他都这形象了，对比一下身边温雅端方的朱一龙，他应该妥妥的是1没跑儿了。再看两眼白白净净的朱一龙，怎么看怎么弱小可怜又无助，莫名的保护欲油然而生，已经自动把自己调到男朋友定位了。“我要保护龙哥啊。”成了那段时间他经常挂在嘴边的一句话。   
朱一龙当时的想法可能是：这人怕不是个傻子。   
直到通读剧本和原著小说，白宇才发现他真的是个傻子，拿到女主剧本的人明明是他自己。   
不过白宇这个人最大的优点，可能就是引以为傲的适应力了，堪称弹性绝佳，立刻就愉快接受了新设定。女主就女主吧，这还是他第一回演女主呢，对象还这么帅，这波不亏。   
性格使然，朱一龙给人感觉比较冷，每回融入新环境需要一定时间。可是白宇完全不讲道理，根本懒得理他的什么节奏步调，硬生生地闯过他的界线。偏偏对着那张傻兮兮纯天然无添加的笑脸，朱一龙连半点火都发不出来，真是憋出内伤。   
一个主动过头，一个被动接受，结果是两个人迅速地熟络起来，片场里外堪称连体婴般的存在。不管找谁，先找到另一个总是没错的。   
其实大部分时候是白宇追着朱一龙跑。相处不过几天他就摸到了朱一龙吃软不吃硬的脾气，白宇撒起娇来一把好手，哥哥什么的张口就来，不知道的以为他是乖巧本乖，只有朱一龙知道，这家伙暗地里憋着坏呢。   
说白宇乖的都该来问问他昨天被玩坏的领扣和上礼拜被扯断的袖箍。有时候他都怀疑这货根本没满27，17岁不能更多了。   
由于皮得要死的白宇天天都在作死的边缘试探，朱一龙已经习惯于无视他，生无可恋脸被他练习得日渐纯熟。   
“我感觉龙哥有些不一样了。”某天朱一龙的助理看着镜头里打闹的两个人，说出了真实的想法，至少她从没见朱一龙在镜头前笑得如此放松过。以往他总显得小心翼翼，回答问题前总要斟酌良久，多次被经纪人批评过说他放不开，因为这种性格，注定走不了综艺咖这条路。或许眼前这个笑出十八道褶子的年轻人，才是真实的他吧。 

举着麦克风的朱一龙尽量把自己的背打直，忽略掉每条肌肉里透出来的疼痛。   
有一种人，也不知道算是讨好型人格还是什么，做任何事都以不给别人添麻烦为最高宗旨。天阴时朱一龙的老伤总发作，组里没一个人知道，他觉得问题不大，自己克服克服就行了。今天是站得有些久了，本来该躺平休息的时间，又来了突发的访问任务。   
白宇如往常一般开启话痨模式带节奏分散火力，只是今天朱一龙是没精力捧他的哏了，光是保持住不瘫坐下来已经花了他全部的注意力。   
“那么能不能请朱一龙给我们现场展现一下呢？”主持人提出要求。   
他有些为难，又不知怎么拒绝才合适，三秒钟后白宇自然而然接过了话题，耍了套宝成功把话题引到自己身上去了。   
两人也都不是什么新手菜鸟了，入行多年，上个访谈，白宇不至于这么不懂行规，明知道这样一来会被朱一龙的粉丝骂抢镜，但他还是这么做了。   
朱一龙直愣愣地盯着他，仿佛被他有些浮夸的扮丑表演吸引到，只有他自己知道，心里有什么地方动了一下，轻微地，非常奇异的感觉。   
“刚才……谢谢你了。”朱一龙有点不好意思，下意识地抓了抓耳朵。   
白宇当时的心理活动大概可以概括为：卧槽，他害羞起来连耳朵都是粉的，这究竟是哪路神仙下凡。   
表面上白宇非常自然地揽过他的肩膀，大大咧咧地夸口：“我当然要保护龙哥啦。”顺手塞了两片东西到他的口袋里。   
朱一龙摸出来看，肩颈舒。   
“我以前打球受伤就用这个，管用着呢，回头试试啊。”   
心里头那种怪怪的感觉又来了，今天的晚霞过于嚣艳，而白宇的笑容有些过于明亮了。   
这家伙……突然来这一下，很犯规啊，朱一龙默默地想。   
白宇看上去糙，实则是个心细的人，比如他仿佛一刻都闲不下来却会注意到朱一龙的腰伤，又比如他会在朱一龙拍完淋雨戏之后抛过来一瓶洗眼液，也不给他道谢的机会，跟条泥鳅似的出溜走了。   
人工雨水是不怎么干净，朱一龙睁着有些过敏发涩的眼睛看过去，白宇和两个群演聚在一堆，也不知谁说了什么笑话，笑成了一朵大喇叭花。   
那个时候朱一龙就知道自己有点不好了。 

关于和朱一龙搞到一起这件事，白宇可以毫不害臊地承认，是他本人先动的手。   
也不知道是不是入戏太深，白宇越看朱一龙越觉得顺眼。小说里他们俩的角色爱得要死要活，求生欲迫使剧本不可能照搬原著，删除淡化了很多感情戏，但他俩都心照不宣地当成情侣在演。   
朱一龙那个角色是走深情挂的，白宇每天都被他盯到窒息，进而产生了很多危险的想法，直接体现在每个春梦之后叼着牙刷洗内裤的清晨。   
真的很危险，也真的很想一试，哪怕就一次。   
盯着朱一龙认真工作的身影，白宇若有所思。他龙哥可能永远想不到，拿他白宇当好兄弟，可是自己却想上他。   
心思活泛了，鬼点子就来了。   
最近几大场戏，白宇的角色都是失明状态，他借着口，没他戏的时候就成天戴个黑黢黢的眼罩，四处乱动，体验如何成为一个瞎子。朱一龙亲眼见他差点掉坑里，只好拎回来好生看管。   
可白宇能是安分的主？这头一个没看住就作妖了。   
“恨不得拿个绳给你绑上。”他是在练习当个盲人，朱一龙倒觉得自己被迫跟着练习如何当个奶爸。   
白宇嘴角勾勾，是个奸计得逞的笑：“原来龙哥你喜欢玩儿捆绑啊，有点重口，不过我ok的。”   
朱一龙沉默了至少有一分钟，白宇表情贱贱的，心里实则慌得一比，怕被看出这话里的七分真，怕朱一龙发现他的龌龊心思，只表现得满不在乎。   
“……别皮了，真的，快皮死了。”朱一龙呼噜了一把他乱七八糟的头毛。   
别骚了真的，会骚死的。其实这才是他的真实想法，不能被白宇知道。白宇这个白痴，根本不知道自己蒙着眼睛，半开着嘴是个什么样子。毫无自觉散发魅力的人，就该被按在床上接受教训，从夜里到早上。   
入戏太深的，又岂止是白宇一个。   
厕所空荡荡的，朱一龙脑子里一幕幕过着等会儿要拍的几场，甚至没注意到边上什么时候来的人。直到听见拉链响，他偏了偏头，就看见了白宇。   
一整排空位，怎么偏偏就走到了他旁边这个。   
朱一龙隐约感觉到了那么点意思，眼盯前方目不斜视，却是管不住听觉，一道不属于他的水声加入进来，面前的瓷砖已经快被他盯裂了。   
白宇他还在不遗余力地作妖——   
“哥，你挺大的。”   
朱一龙猝不及防，差点尿自己脚面上。撩完骚的白宇还不忘甩来一个神秘的wink，他手忙脚乱地塞回裤子里，又差点夹了手。   
白宇耍完流氓，洗手时盯着镜子里朱一龙通红的耳朵，嘴角疯狂他妈的上扬。他知道龙哥皮薄，动不动就爱红，一红起来整个脖子以上都不能幸免，脸上盖着粉看不出来，耳朵就诚实多了。   
真的是……稀罕死了。心里的小兔子拱来拱去，白宇恨不得立马抱着他龙哥上床去滚他一晚上。   
那次之后，白宇就好像开启了什么奇怪的模式，每天都在花式撩龙，片场借一切机会搂搂抱抱，各种骚话张口就来。   
他本身性格跳脱，倒没给旁人什么突兀的感觉，只嚷嚷着让他俩别发狗粮了赶紧开房去。   
白宇觉得自己幼稚死了，现在的心情就和中学里被全班传和喜欢的人是一对儿差不多，有种心照不宣的快乐。   
朱一龙呢？他怎么想？尽管每次都做出一副嫌弃的样子，但从没狠心推开过他，或许多少也有点意思的吧。   
朱一龙是看出白宇喜欢他，他们互相喜欢，只是这份喜欢值不值得他们突破眼下这层暧昧。如果这段境遇放在十年前，那么爱就爱了，上床就上床，为了爱欲不管不顾，造作是年轻人的专属。尽管他们都还算年轻，在这个平均年龄越来越低的圈子里却都算不上“年轻”了，但凡还想继续在这个圈里混下去，有些不能碰的雷区最好就不要去碰。有的时候遗憾也只能遗憾，这是成熟必须付出的代价。   
可是，如果朱一龙真的甘心的话，也就不会有这么多纠结的心情了。   
他真的挺喜欢白宇的。 

片场有个公共浴室，但是朱一龙从没用过，他南方人，对这种无隔断的公共浴室怎么都适应不良。上大学时第一次进北方的澡堂，满间全是赤条条的肉色，他这辈子就没见过这阵仗，整个人都是懵逼的，尤其是北方人互相搓澡以示友好的风俗，四年下来都没能让他入乡随俗。   
今天实在是因为在地上滚了一天，糊了一身血浆，又是泥尘的，他实在没法子说服自己就这样换衣服，才来洗澡的。   
去的时候浴室没人，洗头的时候听见了动静。   
白宇一丝不挂地走来，毛巾随意搭在肩上，他的左脸有一块异常红，是带妆太久有点过敏了。朱一龙也不想观察得这么仔细，如果视线不放在脖子以上，那么他真的不知道还有哪里可以看的，放在哪里都是种可怕的冒犯。   
他绅士，白宇是流氓，一点也不怕冒犯他，从进门开始就把朱一龙从上到下扫描了八百遍。   
朱一龙感到有点呼吸困难，他把这归咎于水温，抬手把凉水那边旋到最大。   
易地而处，如果换做是他看见浴室里有别人，多少还是会有些不自在，白宇对于在人前全裸这件事没有任何障碍，似乎习以为常，也对，他本来就是北方人。朱一龙的脑子里嗡嗡响，一个个毫无逻辑的念头闪来闪去，只有这样他才能不去注意白宇那动来动去的两条腿。   
坦白说白宇的身材相当撩人，两条又长又直的腿扎眼得要命，朱一龙不能直视，只能垂低了眼，视线落处正好是那人的脚踝，细长却不显得纤弱，在跟腱处形成两道别致的凹陷。   
你真的疯了，朱一龙内心疯狂地自我唾弃。   
水流当头倾泻而下，很快白宇的全身都被打湿，平时翘翘的乱发全塌下来，贴住脸颊，意外有点乖，让朱一龙想起白宇演过的一部校园剧里面干净清爽的学生扮相。   
比起他的小心翼翼，白宇简直是肆无忌惮，罪恶的眼珠子仿佛黏在了朱一龙身上。如果不是怕吓得对方掉头就跑的话，他其实更愿意一直盯着“人中”看到天荒地老。朱一龙长了副谦谦君子的皮相，却意外生了个尺寸傲人的大屌，按在他身上竟然不觉得怎么突兀，有种奇特的美感。白宇的视线几度滑过那根深红的玩意儿，有些意动，十分想凑近看看。   
幸而室内水汽弥漫，遮挡去一部分露骨的打量。   
朱一龙装死地闭上眼睛，作出认真洗头的样子，淅沥哗啦的水声在密闭空间内噪杂不止，快而急的水流从头顶浇下，包裹住全身，整个人仿佛都沉入水底。一瞬间他有点幻听，仿佛听见白宇喊了他，一片潮湿中那声音仿佛也受潮变软了，勾动他心底的欲望。   
“龙哥？”   
朱一龙猛地睁开眼睛，水一下子打进眼眶里，他都无暇顾及了。因为白宇的脸就在距离不到十五公分的地方，一脸无辜地盯着他。明明到处都是缭绕的水汽，朱一龙却觉得他闻到了白宇身上的味道，是情欲的味道。   
他不确定自己有没有吞咽。   
白宇比他更清楚，这么近的距离，甚至能看清他脸上最小的痣。上镜的朱一龙永远是完美的，厚重的粉底和滤镜将他脸上瑕疵尽数掩盖，而这一刻的朱一龙是真实的，他眼睛里流泻出的脆弱恐慌和汹涌欲望根本不加矫饰，这种赤裸的真实让白宇的心疯狂地颤动了起来。当他看到当朱一龙的喉结缓慢地上下滚动时就确定了，他们一定会做爱的。   
“我说……带洗发水了吗？”白宇盯着他的双眼，缓慢重复道。   
朱一龙没有别开视线，伸手一把抓过瓶子塞过去，过程中白宇同样没分给那个瓶子哪怕一眼。   
根据雄性动物的本能，视线直接接触具有强烈的挑衅意味，同样的场景如果发生在非洲大草原，这时候他们就应该开始互相撕咬了。不过也许他们各自的脑子里已经开始一场另一种意义上的撕咬了。   
白宇拿了洗发水，道了谢，却没有退开。   
水珠砸在他俩脚边，摔成碎片。   
朱一龙对自己说，数到五，就吻住那张嘴。   
“哇，睫毛真挺长的。”   
第四秒钟，白宇丢下这样一句，退回到安全距离。   
一时间朱一龙自己也难以分辨，庆幸和遗憾两种情绪，哪一个更多一些。 

对于之后发生的事情，朱一龙印象很模糊，仿佛记忆出现了迷之断层，两天之后他甚至不能肯定那天他到底有没有亲白宇。那天的情形他被回想了太多遍，又梦了太多遍，梦境与真实穿插交杂，一切都显得颠倒错乱，像一部非线性叙事的电影。   
这种状态之下一天天工作，背肉麻的台词，再要深情款款地对着白宇念出来，搞得他时而分裂得不行，时而又和剧中人物精神同步天人合一，整个人都很神经病。   
好不容易晚上没排夜戏，他本打算早点休息，房门却被敲响了。门外是他的盲人弟弟，门开后朝他扬了扬手里的台本。   
对词而已，之前也不是没有过，有些事不要深入去想反而会比较容易。   
朱一龙伸手要搀，被他抬手挡了一下，变成虚虚地环着。白宇看不见，下意识乱摸一通，基本上摸来摸去都在他身上，脚步倒是不慢，可见对房间布局很熟。   
电视里放的是白宇主演的剧，朱一龙也不知道自己脑子怎么想的，任何解释都显得很不合时宜，这一幕演的正是白宇男主的戏份，现在再换台或是关掉都显得十分刻意。   
屏幕外的白宇嘴角翘了翘，显然是听出来了。“我都不知道龙哥原来还是我的迷弟呢，好吧，想要啥福利？亲一口？”   
明明只相差两岁，朱一龙却常常跟丢他的脑回路，听他越说越离谱，慌忙叫停：“不是对词儿吗？”   
白宇居然轻易就放过了他，真的坐下来正儿八经地对了一会儿词，他记忆力着实不错，背过的词几乎都能背个八九不离。   
白宇演的角色跟他本人一样常在作死的边缘试探，眼下这一场就是，朱一龙根据角色性格做出被他气到想打人又不舍的样子。虽然看不到，从咬牙切齿的语气中就能想象出他的表情，白宇心痒得不行。   
突然被欺近的朱一龙上半身仓皇后仰，他看不到白宇的眼睛，看不到那双眼睛里的情绪此刻到底是狡黠还是无辜，也看不到本该倒映在那双眼睛里惊慌失措的他自己。   
“这地方剧本改得怪怪的，其实……”白宇顿住，不再继续说下去。   
其实什么？   
朱一龙知道他想说什么，因为他读到这一段的时候也想过同样的问题，生硬的转折让情节无法连贯，朱一龙特为翻出原著重看了这一块，明白了原因。小说里情节推进到此处，他和白宇所饰的两个角色就该到床上滚一滚了，angry sex永远是解决问题的最佳途径，没有什么是打一炮不能解决的，如果不行，那就两炮。   
剧本把这些都改了，内在逻辑链就断裂了。   
所以他说其实什么，心照不宣了。   
不知算应景否，电视机里传出一些声音，白宇扮演的男主和女主正拥吻在一起，亲得啧啧作响。全有赖这一场沉默，那音效真是响亮又尴尬。   
朱一龙从来不是两个人中善于救场的那个，尽管他每次都努力地想变得巧舌如簧一些，但这种事情从来不以他的意志为转移。偏偏那是一场长又长的亲热，男女主角仿佛不知疲倦，五个机位切过来切过去，从各个角度让朱一龙看得更清楚。   
“不是那样的。”白宇突然没头没脑地冒出一句。没注意的时候他又凑得更近一些，近得朱一龙已经能感觉到他温热的呼吸了。   
不记得哪个导演曾经评价过，白宇的唇形很欲，很适合拍吻戏。此时此刻那两片嘴唇吸引住他全部的目光，呈现出一种饱满的深粉色，和朱一龙的薄唇不同，很肉感的样子。   
这一次朱一龙没有再后退。   
“我真接吻的时候，不是那样的。”   
“那是……什么样子？”朱一龙觉得自己的大脑被劫持了，开始不受控制地发出声音，是平时绝不敢宣之于口的，最隐秘的渴望。   
距离有些太近了，早就突破了正经的社交距离。白宇的嘴唇微微翕开，仿佛期待一个吻。   
“你来试试，不就知道了……”   
最后一个字音，湮灭于相触的嘴唇之间。白宇嘴角扬起，唯一让他感到有些遗憾的是，没能看到龙哥这时的表情。不过扣在后颈的手掌，和迫不及待探进他嘴里的舌头，都已经把朱一龙的心情告诉他了。   
白宇柔顺地接受了他的侵入，下意识地吮吸朱一龙的舌头，主动送上自己同它一番交缠。这本不是朱一龙的做派，他一向推崇循序渐进，实在是压抑太久，一时冲动难忍，白宇积极的回应安抚了他，也将他更进一步拖入无法自拔的深渊。   
白宇像个吃糖的小孩，抿着朱一龙的上唇，仿佛珍惜朱一龙给他的甜甜。他忽然非常想看看龙哥的表情，抬手想摘眼罩，却被朱一龙握住手腕反扣在了沙发上。白宇开始怀疑朱一龙平时的矜持和沉稳都是一种表演，如果不是熟悉的气味环绕，他甚至都要怀疑这个企图把他当场亲死的男人是另外一个人。   
朱一龙变换着角度用唇舌侵犯他，加剧了下巴受到胡渣摩擦的频率，传来酥痒和细微的痛。手指不由自主摩挲着他脖子后裸露的肌肤，手掌底下的白宇很快微微战栗，蒙着眼睛的样子更显无助，手臂主动缠上他的脖子，把他更拉近自己，近到没有一点隔阂才好。   
人类脱胎于原始动物，却演化出接吻这种独特行为表达亲密和确认占有。电视里假的吻戏已经落幕，屏幕上却倒映着男主与另一个男人吻得难舍难分的画面，大概最荒谬的小说家也写不出这样的场景。   
现存的口水差不多交换了一轮，体位不知不觉中变成白宇挤坐在他的怀里，外套揉得不像样子，嘴唇转为水红色，往外呼着热气，和周围一圈胡渣搭在一起，产生一种剧烈反差，性感至极。   
“龙哥，我想看看你。”   
朱一龙为他摘掉眼罩，过程中诡异地联想起洞房夜揭新娘盖头，可能是同一种忐忑心情，害怕自己太过丑陋，不能使对方满意。   
黑色眼罩背后，白宇的眼睛，正灼灼地看着他。   
被看见了，自己沉溺在欲望之中的样子。一瞬间羞耻感爆炸般席卷了朱一龙，甚至比裸露更让他感到羞耻，他觉得此时此刻自己就是全裸的，从皮囊到灵魂，全部剥开来，袒露在白宇的面前。   
看吧，我对你的露骨欲望，我是如此的卑微，你可以从我这里拿走全部，即便那是我没有的，唯独祈求你的一丝怜悯。   
白宇不意外地看到他龙哥从脸红到了脖子，眼里藏着两泓清泉，镜花水月般仿佛一碰即碎。而他自己就是沙漠里的旅人，为了月牙泉，多少长途跋涉都是值得的。   
“你知道我为什么戴着眼罩过来吗？”   
朱一龙还处于失语状态，跟不上他的脑回路。   
白宇一脸奸计得逞的笑：“男孩子闭上眼睛就是想你亲他嘛。” 

该如何形容朱一龙此时的感受，就好像有一个雷在耳朵旁边炸开，胸腔里那颗跳动的东西鼓噪得快要冲破他的胸口，全身血液像是山洪奔流，冲进四肢百骸，让他手脚酥麻，太阳穴噗噗跳动。他想起过往人生中类似的经历，中学里第一次拉初恋的手，成年后第一次进入另一个人的身体，所有感官一起被调动起来，进入一种巅峰状态。这种感觉太好，令人上瘾，可是每个人一辈子，也就只会遇上那么几次而已。   
如果说他们的第一个吻是事态失控的结果，那么这第二个吻，就是充满预谋的必然了。   
白宇终于如愿以偿亲眼看到了朱一龙吻他时的样子，平时那么认真板正的人，此时的形象和体面二字完全不相干，发型凌乱，衣衫不整，一副被蹂躏过的样子。白宇不知道自己也没比他好多少，总之这时候要是有人闯进来，肯定能看出他们在乱搞，还好刚才龙哥锁门了……   
白宇的心猛地颤了一下。以前他们互相串房间对词，从来没人会锁门的。   
朱一龙吓了一跳，白宇突然发力将他推到靠背上，几乎要把整条舌头填进他喉咙里，像是挨了一针鸡血，热情火辣。沙发不大，他扶住白宇的腰，怕他动作太大搞得两个人一起跌下去。   
接下来衬衫被抽出，拉高，露出隐约可见的六块，被白宇的手抚过，引动一阵战栗。作乱的手在他腰腹间流连几番，继续往下，覆住早已勃起的部位。那里被揉了几下，隔着裤子凸起的形状更明显了。   
白宇骑坐在他右腿上，一条腿插入他两腿之间，刻意用膝盖去蹭他胯下。朱一龙绷得难受，动了动下身，看上去就像是故意拿胯顶他，十分下流。   
进展到这里，也不必矜持什么了，谁都清楚接下来的剧情走向。过程中他们始终在亲吻彼此，好像嘴唇稍微分开一会儿，就会干涸而死一样。朱一龙吻得太投入，过长的眼睫偶尔扫过白宇的脸，酥酥痒痒的，仿佛羽毛挠在他心上。   
白宇感觉到有只手游走在他的卫衣之下，他里面是真空的，朱一龙畅行无阻，贴着他的腰一路朝上，摸到胸前。   
坦白说，白宇的身材没啥看头，看着修长其实全靠骨头架子撑出来的，体脂率很低，肌肉基本隐形，胸肌多少也算有点，但其实是软的。朱一龙揉了几把他的胸，发现拨弄乳头时他的反应有些可爱，会打哆嗦，呼吸频率也乱了。他暗暗记下了这点。   
白宇把脑袋枕在朱一龙的肩上，舔他泛粉的耳后和脖子。这人是桃花精转世的吗？怎么动不动就全身粉红，这么少女心的吗？白宇脑洞大开，手上倒是忙活不停，已经钻进他龙哥的裤裆里煽风点火。   
尽管还隔着一层内裤，可他已经能感觉出那根的分量，远距离观摩和真实握在手中把玩的感觉截然不同。朱一龙显然是受到了刺激，整个人抖了一抖，白宇发誓一瞬间他眼眶都湿了，那双多情的下垂眼可怜兮兮地瞧过来，像个被欺负的兔子，看得人兽性大发。白宇随即狠狠地亲了他一口，像条蛇似的哧溜滑了下去。   
拨开内裤的瞬间那根东西像解除束缚的活物，一下子弹跳了出来，这回白宇看得很清楚，长度他早就领教过，柱体色泽深红，形状微微弯曲，单手差不多刚好能圈住根部，算是相当值得吹嘘的尺寸了。   
白宇从他胯间吊着眼睛看过来的时候，朱一龙花了很大的毅力才忍住没直接操进那张嘴里。现在，那张适合接吻的嘴正一点一点地，把他将近20公分的性器吞进去，身心双重的感官刺激太过猛烈，他能感觉到有水从顶端溢出，唯一可能的去处是白宇的嘴里。然而朱一龙已经考虑不了这么多，他现在满脑子都是白宇软热紧致的口腔，他想进入更深，直到全部进去。   
这就有些为难白宇了，他第一次给别人口，胆战心惊还怕牙齿磕伤他，难为他吃下大半根已经是极限操作，柱头好几次蹭到他的咽喉，差点引发咽反射，眼圈都憋红了，微微有些湿意，嘴角更是麻得没知觉，只有口腔内壁被反复进出摩擦产生的热度。   
所幸朱一龙还没彻底失智，没打算直接在他嘴里操到高潮，尽管那感觉好到令他留恋。   
性器退出时发出“啵”的一声，嘴部周围暂时除了麻没有感觉，被虐后的嘴唇呈现出明艳的红，如果被白宇的的粉丝看到，又会追着问他口红色号多少。朱一龙隔着胡渣捏住他的下巴，想让他把吃进去的前列腺液吐出来，可是白宇的嘴里干干净净，吃了多少都早吞下去了。   
朱一龙有点过意不去，又有点害羞，看得白宇眼睛都直了，心里大呼值了。   
“哥哥，你真好吃。”白宇骚起来根本没底线，低头在他浑圆饱满的龟头上亲了亲，又伸出舌头舔了一圈，舌尖挑逗着正在渗液的顶部小口。   
朱一龙忽然就不想做人了。 

白宇一脸懵逼地被他整个薅起来扔上床，还没反应过来，就被结结实实地压进床里。朱一龙的身体像一张铺开的网，将他笼罩。   
“轻点啊宝贝儿……”他只来得及说上一句，就被剥光了，整个过程大概也就三秒钟。从他身上剥下的卫衣和运动裤被朱一龙头也不回地甩飞，落在离床很远的地上。第三秒的最后，朱一龙俯身吻住了他的嘴。   
白宇撩骚的本事一流，情事中也常是主动带节奏的那个人。当角色调换，主动权被夺走，他才想到，他俩好像还没确定过位置，就迫不及待滚到了一起。他起先以貌取人，自动把朱一龙认做0号，而且很可能从前没和男人做过。他都做好替龙哥开苞的心理准备了，临了发现，事情好像和预想的情况出入很大。   
朱一龙的手圈着他的小兄弟上下撸动，手指来回摩挲、挤压龟头敏感处，这熟练的手法都让白宇惊了，他哥可真是深藏不露啊。   
不过还是得确认一下眼神，白宇不到黄河心不死，在作死的边缘左右横跳：“龙哥你这是……想操我？”   
朱一龙从他脖子里抬起头横了他一眼，一瞬间他的眼前仿佛出现一条条弹幕：国色天香倾国倾城恃美行凶。白宇立刻丢盔弃甲投降认输，只有感慨美色误人，果然长得好看就是可以为所欲为。   
幸好白宇在上下问题上也不是太执着的人，随便脑补一下朱一龙挺着一杆长枪进出他身体的画面，居然感觉又硬了几分。   
“如果是被你操的话……”白宇凑近了他的耳，连声音仿佛都变得濡湿，“完全ojbk啊。”   
朱一龙快被他撩疯了。   
白宇还是第一次在性爱中完全交出主动权，他摊手摊脚地躺着，任由朱一龙舔遍全身，让他很有感觉。朱一龙很快发现，舔到乳头和腰侧时他的反应最为强烈，手攀上他的肩头，下腹挺动，很是动情的样子。   
他将白宇翻了个面，两条长腿自然分开，虽然他很想遵照自己意淫时的想法，看看这两条腿盘在腰上是怎样一副美景，可是他觉得第一次应该温柔一点，后入会更容易。   
在朱一龙为他rimming时，白宇彻底沉沦了。朱一龙在后面用舌头不断玩弄穴口，手从他胯下伸过去，握住他今天注定用不上的家伙，跟着节奏套弄。玩没几下白宇的肌肉环就不像刚开始那么紧绷了，他红着脸埋在枕头里，鼻腔里哼哼唧唧的，不知道自己的样子有多浪。   
等到外部松弛一些，朱一龙尝试插入手指，先是一个关节。他扩张做得很耐心，白宇适应得很好，觉得差不多可以了，可是朱一龙的手指还在不紧不慢地抽插。他扭了扭屁股，发出催促的鼻音，紧接着屁股被不轻不重地拍了一下。痛是不痛的，只是那动静太让人羞耻了，厚脸皮去白宇也架不住老脸一红。他哎哟一声，扭着上半身去瞪朱一龙，却对上那人波光潋滟的美目。明明在做着下流的事情，表情却还是那么纯洁。自从结识了朱一龙，白宇才真正领会到什么叫做“眉目含情”，他什么都不用说，只看着你，你就心甘情愿为他做任何事。   
掉进醉人眼波的白宇突然像鱼一样弹跳了一下，朱一龙眉眼一弯嘴角一勾，手指朝着相同的位置按去，满意地看到白宇不可控制地抖起来。白宇才搞明白他不是磨叽是在找前列腺，今天朱一龙让他刮目相看的地方太多了，他开始反思一直以来是不是都看走眼了，毕竟他也是个演员。   
没有太多时间留给他开小差，从撕开安全套到套上，再到顶上他后穴，前后也不超过一分钟。白宇再次真诚地认识到人不可貌相，为什么龙哥你这么熟练啊！？   
“来了。”朱一龙话少依旧，简短预告之后就开始往他身体里顶。   
白宇张开了嘴却没发出声音，他能清晰地感觉到内部被一寸寸撑开，难受是无法避免的，可是朱一龙入侵他的动作温柔却坚定，传达出的讯息很明确，他是不会半途而废的。   
朱一龙的汗液顺着下巴滑落，刚才扩张时他有意没把白宇玩得太松，肠道内部紧得可怕，对他来说是种甜蜜的煎熬，定力差点的可能在这一步就直接缴枪了。   
缓慢抽插了一会儿，感觉得到白宇的肠道已经差不多适应，他就开始动真格的了。白宇才知道先前那些都只能算是片头预警，原来被操服这种事是真实存在的。朱一龙短促高频率地操着他，找好角度，确保每次都蹭过他的快乐点。白宇喉咙里发出连续的呻吟，他本就不是什么压抑天性的人，爽到就喊，没什么顾忌的。   
兴许是被他这浪叫声刺激到，朱一龙握住脚踝又将他翻回正面。白宇觉得自己像张烙饼，给他正面煎完反面煎，小腿却自觉地圈上他的腰。   
梦想的画面照进现实，白宇在他身下，胯下性奋得冲着他高高竖起，经历过刚才的一番操弄，小腹已被他自己蹭湿一片。白宇的腰很细，像这样平躺时腹部会凹陷下去，胯骨凸出，有种奇异的脆弱感，和他胡子拉渣的形象形成巨大的反差，却又莫名和谐。   
白宇被顶得像浪里扁舟，明显感觉比刚才频率更高，操得也更用力。白宇觉得他的头快要撞上床板，急需找个地方固定自己，寻摸了半天也没找到趁手的位置，刚要抬手抓住床沿，手一伸出去就被朱一龙接住了，仿佛从一开始就等在那里似的。手指交缠，四目相对，白宇猝不及防地红了脸。他从不将性和爱划上绝对的等号，只是这一刹那，在这张床上，在这个人身下，突然就萌生出一种被爱着的感觉。   
明明做着最亲密的事，朱一龙还是一如往常沉默，全程埋头苦干。一直以来白宇都觉得他有轻微的社交障碍，每次看他在镜头面前不安的样子都觉得不忍心，说想保护他也是发自真心的。只是没想到他连在床上都这么放不开，这样做爱有点干，白宇决定带带他。   
白宇手一动，仿佛一个邀请的前奏，朱一龙默契地俯下身去，嘴唇自然地合到一起。白宇抿着他的薄唇，含混不清地哼声：“哥哥，你好大啊。”   
“……我知道，你说过了。”朱一龙温柔地含住他的舌尖，下体却在不客气地挞伐。   
前列腺突然被顶，白宇抖了抖，“嘶——那我有没有说过，我早就想试试它了？”   
朱一龙挑挑眉毛，“从什么时候？”   
汗珠从朱一龙的鼻尖滴到他脸上，强烈的荷尔蒙气味刺激了白宇，大腿更用力地夹紧他的腰，“就澡堂子那次……啊……”   
“你总是这么骚？”朱一龙故意来回蹭擦腺体，白宇受不了这刺激开始挣扎，脚趾蜷缩到发白，却被他整个按住，动弹不得。战斗力根本不在一个量级，毕竟他龙哥撸铁能手，干撸80公斤面不改色，不是他能比的。   
白宇意识到这是个送命题，求生欲促使他赶紧转移话题：“卧槽，哥哥你真好看，看你整个都变粉了。”   
朱一龙祭出他杀伤力极强的甜蜜一笑，柔声道：“嗯，不过是我操你。”   
白宇：“……”   
你行你厉害。白宇皮皮地笑了一下，故意朝他耳语：“用力操我，不要停。”   
他一用这种语气，朱一龙就不想做人了，只好用舌头堵上他的满嘴骚话。   
时间已经很晚，他们分别都射过一次，却是谁都没有叫停的意思，只因这场性爱太美好，超过了以往所有。如果有一种超能力是停滞时间的话，他愿意用在此时此刻。   
朱一龙摘掉装满精液的套扔进垃圾桶，换上新的又重新操了进去。这次依旧是后入，但是换成了spooning，朱一龙紧紧贴住他的后背，轻柔地操他，手臂绕到前面将他环抱，一手缓慢地帮他打着手枪。   
白宇抬起和他相握的手放到唇边吻了一下，他笑了一下，在白宇的后肩回印下一个吻。   
白宇已经被彻底操开，处于怎么玩都可以的状态，不过这体位他感觉最强烈，没插一会儿嘴里就开始哼哼唧唧。朱一龙看他骚起来了，开始小幅度尽可能快速地朝前列腺的方向顶，五分钟后白宇喉咙里发出急促的呼哈喘声，突然全身一抽一抽，居然就这样被他操射了。   
高潮中的后穴紧紧地吸住朱一龙的性器，然后开始受到肠道的排斥，他安抚性地摸了摸白宇毛茸茸的下巴，继续操他。白宇觉得不舒服，本能地反抗，却被他牢牢地箍在怀里。朱一龙捏住他的下巴扭过来，吻住他的嘴。保持着这种状态被插了几分钟，白宇开始重新感觉到后面传来的快感。   
反抗的力道变弱了，朱一龙却没有松开手臂，仿佛要把他嵌进自己那样。射精的感觉强烈，他的呼吸越来越重，喷洒在白宇的耳畔，而白宇已经陷入迷狂状态，被动地享受着身体上的一切快感。   
这种快乐太极致了，可能所谓极乐世界也不过如此。   
第二次被操射的时候，白宇已经不知道流出的是什么了，只不过当朱一龙舔舐他眼睛的时候，他才发现自己居然被操哭了。


	2. Chapter 2

不小心和好朋友滚床单了怎么办——朱一龙永远也料想不到自己也有在网上搜索这类尴尬问题的一天，拜读了一遍网友的建设性意见，却没有一个能够有针对性地解决他的问题。  
性格原因，朱一龙做什么事之前一定要把前因后果考虑得很清楚，否则他宁可什么都不做。可是自从认识了白宇，颠覆三观已经成了日常。比如他不会和认识两个月的人出去喝酒，可是他和白宇一起去了。比如他这个月除了台词以外说的字数和不顾形象大笑的次数比过去一整年加起来都多。他有一种感觉，假如再这么和白宇混下去，他可能会变成一个完全不同的自己。  
白宇每天依旧跟个二傻子似的开开心心，好像和好哥们儿睡一觉完全不存在任何困扰，好像对这种事习以为常。  
人与人终归是不一样的。朱一龙突然有些厌恶白宇，突然出现打乱一切，过会儿又觉得这么怨别人没道理。整件事情最愚蠢的部分是，他内心纠结百转千回，那个让他又爱又恨的对象什么都不知道。  
就是在这种情况下，他们又稀里糊涂地睡了第二次。  
具体情况差不多就是上一次的翻版。白宇敲开他的门，只是这回没有眼罩，没有互相试探，没有欲擒故纵，他一开门，就被推得倒退两步，捧着脸强吻了。朱一龙的心头闪过一丝恐惧，房门洞开，他们就站在门口亲热，任何人都有可能经过撞破。白宇还在使劲把他往床的方向推，一副色胆包天的猴急样子。  
论力气，朱一龙没在怕的。白宇看着人高，实则是个空架子，也就仗着对方手下留情蹦跶蹦跶，那头稍微使点劲，他就没啥反抗机会了。  
门顺利落锁，白宇被按在门板上亲亲。屋外走廊有人说着话，是同组的其他演员相约开黑，他们不会猜到薄薄一扇门板背后已经有两个人在激情双排了。  
手掌所到之处激起白宇一身鸡皮疙瘩，他身上的几处弱点上次就被摸得透透的，全都是此时重点照顾的对象，搞得他帐篷起高。论耍流氓白宇也不落下风，手直抄裆下，握了他的“快乐杆”，开始手动操纵快乐。有来必须有往，朱一龙顺着他短裤肥大的裤腿摸进去，发现有人挂着空挡呢。  
朱一龙：“？”  
在浪的道路上白宇向来是不遗余力，刚洗完澡连内裤都懒得穿，直接套个大裤衩就过来了。他嘿嘿一笑，眼睛亮亮的，告诉他：“刚洗澡的时候弄过了，可以直接进来。”  
朱一龙早被他一套手活儿弄起来了，听他这么说，也没什么客气的，转身就要进去拿套。白宇却完全等不及了似的，整个人缠上来，八爪鱼似的，不让他离开。  
“我口袋里有，别走……”  
这份黏糊劲朱一龙其实还挺受用的，一边从白宇裤袋里摸出塑料小片，顺便把他身上这条花花绿绿十分辣眼的沙滩裤扥下去。他用两根指头插进去试了试，旋转张合几下，内部柔软湿热，吸住他的手指。朱一龙把他转个面向，蓄势已久的了东西抵上穴口，嘴唇贴住白宇耳廓：“想我在这儿干你？”  
白宇向后挺了挺腰，是个邀请的姿势：“想，想，想死我了都，快点……”  
情热时怎么做都可以，白宇手扶玄关处的落地镜，镜中的他全身赤裸，性器被操得高高翘起，溢出的粘液一直挂到地板上。白宇眯着眼欣赏朱一龙在镜中的投影，和平时有些微的不同，违和感来自左右半脸镜像对调，人脸看起来也会和平时有所偏差。所以说，现在镜子里这个朱一龙，才是他眼中的自己。  
白宇的胯骨瘦，明显凸出，正适合抓握，朱一龙两只手各扣住一边，就像是骑手把住了缰绳，白宇这匹野马，被驯服后意外的好骑。  
“龙哥……”  
他听过各种版本的龙哥，语气调皮的，快乐的，求饶的，都比不上这一刻，这一声，柔软沙哑，直接燎到五脏六腑，连同头脑一起烧掉。  
冲动的后果是白宇被他操得腿软，直往地上坠，这个姿势不方便朱一龙抱起他，索性随着他一道滑下去。  
膝盖接触到地面，总算有了点支撑，白宇刚想松口气，却被抓着手按到了墙上，朱一龙从后方楔进他跪着的两腿之间，开始操他。白宇很快就发现这姿势有多坑，他的腿和手都被牢牢锁住动弹不得，只能任人宰割了，恐惧和期待两种情绪同时涌上心头。朱一龙连续高频地磨过他的g点，由于靠近门口，白宇不敢放声叫，压抑的苦闷加重了他的被剥夺感，身后这个人既是他快乐的来源，又是他痛苦的根源。  
“龙、龙哥轻点儿……哥我错了……”  
白宇开始虚弱地讨饶，他的五指濒死般地张开，仿佛想要抓住什么。朱一龙的手指插入他的指缝之间，紧紧地扣住了。白宇感觉身体已经被完全占有，不再属于他自己，大脑里好像火山迸发，滚热岩浆喷涌而出。他明明害怕这种感觉，却爱上它，朱一龙明明那么温柔，可是每次和他做爱，都仿佛要经历一场天崩地裂。  
“差点被你操死。”白宇彻底瘫痪，还得被他抱上床，“龙哥，我得罪你啦？”  
朱一龙只是对他笑笑。  
白宇敏感地察觉到这笑容里的疏离，让他一时都没法和那个刚才往死里干他的人联系到一块儿。白宇翻身下床，捡回扔在客厅的裤衩，瘸着跟他说晚安，急于逃离这间房里怪异的气氛。他平日里用来帮话题终结者朱一龙救场的急中生智失灵了，因为无论哪种抖机灵都不适合现在的场面。  
朱一龙从未有一刻像此刻痛恨自己凡事思前想后的习惯，在他的想象中他刚才就应该压住白宇，盯住那双眼睛质问他到底是什么意思，他们这样到底算什么关系。然而他没有。  
——对不起，腿还痛不？  
朱一龙写了条微信发过去，对面几乎是秒回。  
——没事没事，说实话超爽，龙哥厉害/色  
发出去的时候是担心，收到回信朱一龙又莫名焦躁。事实上，白宇越表现得从容，他就越焦躁。  
之后白宇又找了他几次，不管以什么名目开始，最后总是以做爱结束。性爱上越是合拍，对彼此的身体越熟悉，关系倒没有变得更亲密，甚至还不如刚熟悉起来那会儿。  
这白宇就纳了闷了，他不是什么心理专家，搞不懂朱一龙若即若离的态度背后潜藏的心理动因是什么。猜来猜去的游戏向来不是他所长，感觉到出了问题立刻解决才是他的风格。  
“所以，就是这样？炮友？”白宇终于知道他是这样看待他俩的关系，知道了自己在他眼中是什么样的人，“你是不是觉得我对谁都这样？”  
朱一龙定定地看着他：“你是吗？”  
白宇理应感到侮辱和愤怒，他却噗地一声笑了，然后站起来就走，没再多说半个字。  
门合上的那一声让朱一龙很难过，白宇笑得让他很难过。  
这时候他才发觉刚才那句话并不是他真正想说的，他希望白宇不是，他希望他们不仅仅是炮友，他希望……得似乎有点太多了。朱一龙知道自己有个毛病，反应慢，需要比别人更多的时间去思考一个问题，但吃的这行饭注定了他不可能每次上台都慢慢来，于是他习惯了没想好的话就随便乱说一个，总比沉默不语让场面冷掉的好。几乎每一次应激作答都会使他在事后感到懊悔，但从没有哪一次像这一次，让他这么难受。  
白宇把键盘戳得啪啪响，耳机里不断传出突突的枪声。这把又是天谴圈，他骂了句操，开始跑毒，耳机里传出二饼的叫骂：“老白今天吃错药了吧！？打得这么刚！”  
白宇下车就跟人贴脸刚枪，不负众望地倒了。刚好有人敲门，白宇摘掉耳机前扯着麦说了句：“别扶我，下了。”  
朱一龙第一次这么冲动行事，事实上直到白宇开门前他根本不知道自己来是要说什么，这完全不是他的风格，他只是感觉到，今天晚上不能就这样过去，他必须做点什么。  
“这么晚了，您有什么事儿吗？”  
话是撵人的话，不过看到白宇的表情，朱一龙突然就不慌了：“我能进去吗？”  
白宇往后倚着门，还记着刚才的仇，故意刻薄他：“今天不做，我来大姨夫了。”  
朱一龙眉眼低垂，乖乖认怂的样子，也不说话，就拿他脉脉含情的眼睛偷偷地打量白宇。  
白宇极力无视他这秋天的菠菜，架不住人家一捆一捆往上送，最终还是臣服于美色，让了半个身位，算是默许他进门了。  
朱一龙从他身边蹭过去，却并没有进屋，而是顺手给了个壁咚。  
“对不起，我知道你不是的。”  
白宇抬手搭在他背上，完成了这个拥抱。“蓝颜祸水，美色误国啊。”他叹息一样地说。  
阳光强烈到窗帘布都遮不住的时候朱一龙醒来了，花了几秒钟搞明白这不是他的房间也不是他的床，这张床上还有个人，睡相很差地把一条腿搁在他的腿上，手机还抓在手里。他自己的手机也掉在枕头附近，朱一龙想起昨晚他俩双排，也不知道什么时候就一起倒头睡过去了。  
朱一龙默默开了静音，偷摸把白宇睡觉的样子拍了下来。  
这是第一次，他和白宇字面意义上的睡了。这种行为背后具象的意义对他来说是大于性的。  
智能手机兴起的十几年里，很少有人醒来后第一件事不是翻看手机。在这样一个早晨，城市还没完全苏醒的时分，朱一龙似乎已经完全忘了网络那头的整个大世界，他的视界缩得很小，小到只能容下一个酣睡的人而已。  
就像是纪录片里花一整夜拍到的一朵花开，你起初耐着性子，渐渐地你就忘了时间，你知道为了最后那一刻，一切等待都是值得的。  
白宇缓慢睁眼的瞬间，朱一龙忽然想拿出吉他唱一支歌。  
先是懵，再是笑，白宇的笑颜一直很有感染力，让人不由自主想要跟他一起笑起来。情人还是朋友，性还是爱，白宇不想在他们之间插上标签，每个人都是特殊的，每段关系都是独一无二的。此时此刻他非常能确定——一觉醒来睁眼第一个看到的人是他——这件事，真是太他妈的棒了。  
棒到白宇想立刻耍个流氓。  
晨勃的两根蹭在一起，朱一龙顺着腿根摸上他的后腰。白宇的腰很细，手感正合适。他突然想到他们还没试过这个体位。  
朱一龙冲他笑笑：“不是说来大姨夫？”  
白宇被他这一笑勾到魂飞魄散，什么节操通通去死，接得飞快没半分犹豫：“刚撵走了！”  
昨晚的存粮都还在，这一下搞了小半个钟头，如果不是怕耽误开工，还可以更久一点。 

“你们睡了？”  
同事李砚杀青那天，私底下问了白宇。  
白宇跟他打马虎眼，心里慌得一比，以为被看到了点什么，更怕他拿出个手机来放个视频什么的。  
“我随便问问，就是感觉最近一段时间，你们两个之间充满了……睡过的气氛。”  
什么叫“睡过的气氛”，白宇内心疯狂吐槽，既没有承认也没有否认，基本就属于默认。李砚也懂的，没再追问。  
李砚离组那天对每个人说加油，白宇觉得给他的这句加油，可能和别人的意义都不相同。  
同事陆续杀青，离开，常驻人员越来越少。经纪发来近一个月的工作安排，在这个剧组所占的比重只剩下开头的一点点。种种迹象，无一不在提醒着他们，时间展现了它的公平性，没有因为任何人的不舍而放慢它流逝的速度。  
杀青前的日子里他们像老朋友一样相处，也像情侣一样相处，自然得仿佛生来如此，而这就是他们本来的样子。  
每一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，朱一龙抱着白宇汗湿的身体，竟然发现自己认识这个人之前的人生都有些模糊了，只剩下一些印象深刻的片段，而三个月以来和白宇之间发生的再小的事，都成了高光时刻。他不知道这种感觉意味着什么，它太强烈了，甚至令人心生恐惧。  
这种契合不仅仅体现在性事上，连导演也夸他们对手戏碰撞出来的化学反应太惊人了。演戏这件事和下棋一样，当你和另一个演员同框时，他既是你的战友又是你的敌人，相当于一场博弈。旗鼓相当的对手能最大限度地激发一个演员的状态。此时此刻的他们都是最佳状态，朱一龙敢毫无保留地信任对方，因为他知道白宇能够接住。过程中生成了很多剧本上没有的即兴表演，都被当作闪光点保留了下来。  
讽刺的是，他们之间的默契也体现在另一方面，那就是这段关系——恋爱或是友谊——随你喜欢怎么称呼它，它将去往哪里？这个明明是最实际的问题，恰恰谁都没有提起。因为他们俩都很清楚，行业的特殊性决定了他们不会像普通上班族那样自由，他们会接不同的戏，上不同的通告，可能连最基本的相处都无法保证。这些问题是如此的尖锐，而且无可解。  
那么不如不提。  
他们连杀青的日子都不在同一天，白宇先收工的。前一天夜里朱一龙做得有点狠，他也没拒绝，两个人一直弄到四点。好几个小时叉着腿，白宇怀疑自己腿根那条韧带拉伤，搞得他腿都有点并不拢。还好今天跟组的同事都比较直，如果被李砚看到他这样子，绝对会大做文章的。  
白宇当天就离组了，如果不是知道行程安排，隔天夜里也用不着死了都要爱，爱得死去活来。窝在飞机上补眠的白宇迷迷糊糊地想着，大概接下来的半个月他都不会想做爱了。  
两天后轮到朱一龙，白宇走后这两天他情绪很正常，完全没有想念什么的，该干什么干什么。只是杀青那天晚上他独自坐在候机厅，无聊翻着照片，突然翻到偷拍白宇睡觉那张，才忽然觉得心里空空的。  
最终他发了一条带图的微博，当然是不敢用那张图，选来选去，选了一张他搂着白宇的合照。其实他有点不记得是什么时候、谁拍的了，只是那张照片里做着鬼脸的白宇，让他分外想念罢了。 

有半年的时间他们完全没有任何联络。  
各自进了新剧组，马不停蹄地投入新一轮的工作。有的时候演着演着会神思恍惚，意识好像还在上一个角色里无法抽离，不自觉地带出一些细小的习惯、细微的表情、一个眼神，每段微不足道的经历都使你成为今天的你。  
那么，无法越过的，曾经有个人，你熟识他每一个表情的意思，你熟悉他的气味，你知道他身体的某个隐秘部位长着一颗痣。他已经成为了你的一部分。  
有好几次朱一龙想打给白宇。有一次电话都已经播出去了，突然被同事打断。接下来的一整天他都在疑心那通电话是否有接通，白宇会不会看到这个未接，会不会回拨。拍戏之余的时间都在过度关注手机，像个九五后网瘾青年，这种强迫行为一直持续到他第二天开工为止。没有打通，或是通了但被白宇无视了，结果是一样的，他再也没有尝试过。  
白宇的朋友圈空白一片，如果不是每次都能收到他的赞，朱一龙几乎要以为他的微信是个死号。  
最后一条聊天记录显示时间是两个月前，是他发的，内容是：多躺会儿。接的是上一条，白宇杀青那天在飞机上发来的：屁股疼。  
白宇有点话痨，聊天习惯和他平时说话一样，差不多连续发来四五条，他才来得及回一条。朱一龙看着看着，突然笑了。  
其实他还是不够了解白宇，如果足够了解，那么他就应该知道，每次他更新朋友圈，白宇几乎都是第一个点赞的，只是从不留言罢了。 

一月份有个录音的工作，给前期收音不清楚的地方重新配音，还要录主题曲，双人合唱，见面是一定的。  
朱一龙提前两天开始焦虑，失眠，真到了那天，真见了面，反倒生出种死猪不怕开水烫的平静了。唯一让他有些意外的是，白宇把胡茬都刮了，干干净净的下巴让他有种认错人的恍惚。  
几个月的时间在白宇这里仿佛不存在似的，熟稔地揽住他肩膀，亲热地喊他：“好久不见啊！龙哥。”  
恍如昨日。刚认识的时候白宇也是这样自来熟地揽住他：“龙哥！以后多关照啊！”明明他们都不认识对方，可白宇一笑，就仿佛融化了所有隔阂。  
朱一龙像杀青那天一样摸了他的下巴，那里现在软软的，不再是扎手的触感，笑道：“我现在相信你是90的了。”  
白宇满脸鄙夷：“我本来就是好不好！”  
也不全是玩笑，这个样子的白宇确实肉眼可见地小了好几岁的感觉，尤其他还穿着一身绵蓬蓬的羽绒服，戴顶绒线帽子，看着就跟没毕业的大学生似的。  
这时节的北京很冷，风很大，他俩在室外等着拍vcr。朱一龙只穿了件单的外套，白宇自觉地站到上风口，朱一龙瞥了他一眼，换到另一边为他挡风，然后白宇又换，朱一龙再换。最后白宇使出撒手锏，站到背后一把将他抱住了。朱一龙感觉自己像被一只熊抱住了，整个人陷进松软的羽绒里，白宇的脸埋在他肩上，难以看清表情。他忽然有了个大胆的想法。  
双脚离地的瞬间白宇惊慌了一下，本能地巴住他现在唯一的倚靠。白宇比半年前瘦，隔着冬装都能感觉到，他这么了解，是因为他抱过。  
旁的工作人员看起来，这俩人就像小孩子一样，为了不知道什么事情打闹起来。导演倒是慧眼如炬，觉得这画面不错可用，于是朱一龙背着白宇满院跑的珍贵镜头被如实保留了下来，抛开什么表情管理，只剩下两张放肆大笑的脸。  
这一天白宇好像特别兴奋，他一兴奋话就多，几乎每时每刻都在想着法子逗朱一龙开心。朱一龙大多数时候只是笑着看他皮，怕说出什么不合时宜的话，索性不说。  
正值岁末，大家行程都紧张，本就是百忙之中抽空，也没多少时间可供叙旧，匆匆一聚，又有下一场等着赶。  
很多时候人就是被生活推着、赶着地向前走。  
思念和不舍都没什么的，必经过程罢了，朱一龙想。不过一次分别而已，他经历过，这一次也能从容以对。  
“有空约饭啊！”白宇的笑容已经绽放了一整天，到底为什么还能充满活力。朱一龙羡慕他洒脱的性格，和似乎永远不会冷掉的一颗心。  
谁都知道成年人的世界里，“有空”的意思就是“永远不会有空”，套路而已，仿佛只要这样说就不会尴尬了。朱一龙想他可能本质上还是有一些恶劣的，否则不会在这种应该附和对方接一句“一定一定到时我请你”的场合，只说了一句：“再见。”  
在背起白宇飞奔的那一刻，他就搞明白了一件事，是的，他爱上了。所以在因为冲动彻底搞砸所有事之前，还是再您妈的见吧。  
本来这就应该是全部的故事。如果白宇没有在深更半夜拖着一箱行李摁响他公寓的门铃的话。 

北京的冬夜有多冷，朱一龙摸他手是冰的，不知道在外面站了多久。白宇任他握手，拿行李，乖得很。  
“下雪了，航班取消了。”白宇捧着他给的热水说道。  
朱一龙看了眼窗外，的确飘着零星小雪，难怪他手那么冷。  
锅里水开了，一把挂面扔进去，瞬间就软了。灶台上冒着白气，窗外飘着雪，这一刻没人说话，两人之间隔着雾，互相看不清对方的表情。  
一碗面端上桌，白宇假装埋头吃面，朱一龙则假装不知道他在说谎。  
他们聊天，说起正在拍的戏，认识的新同事，片场发生过哪些好笑的事。白宇连说带比划笑到失声，朱一龙也笑倒在沙发里。像是触动了某个开关，白宇突然停止了说话，半句话戛然而止，没人理会这个，他们互相扭住对方的衣领，疯了般吻到了一起。  
亲吻的方式有几百种，此时此刻，与其说是亲吻，不如说他们是在用嘴唇互相攻击。白宇从来没有这样迫切地追求一个吻，迫切到恨不得把他的嘴唇、舌头统统都吞吃入腹，连吞咽的暂歇都不能忍受，直到多余的口水从嘴角满溢而出，一路滴落到前襟。  
这下一整天的不舒服都舒服了，不得劲的都归位了。  
这是朱一龙吻得最长最深的一次，可是它似乎又和甜蜜没多大关系，甚至让他感觉到痛苦。然后他的舌头尝到了真实的苦涩，那是白宇的眼泪。  
这是朱一龙第一次看到白宇泪流满面的样子，他惊慌失措。就连全剧最后的一幕，那场诀别的重场戏，他都没有哭得这样崩溃过。  
白宇胡乱朝自己脸上抹了一把，平静了片刻，用尽量平稳的声线说：“你是不是永远都不会主动联系我？”  
他的眼睛明明流着泪，可是嘴角却还在笑。朱一龙感到自己的心被狠命地撕扯了一下，他不知道应该做些什么才能让白宇停止。真的不要再笑了，也不要再哭了。  
“其实，我打给过你，只不过……对不起我不知道要怎么说……对不起……我只是，我不确定你想要的是什么。”他拼尽全力想要表达自己，话是说出口了，却远没有达到预期的成效。  
朱一龙紧张得语无伦次，眼睛里流露出对他自己的失望。白宇看不得他这样，就像每次看到他被记者为难得说不出话，白宇都比他还要尴尬，恨不得立刻上去替他解围。  
“龙哥。”白宇喊了他一声，“这种时候，只要亲他就好了。”  
朱一龙亲过来之前居然还嗯了一声作为回应。白宇突然就绷不住了，开始大笑，笑得整个人往后倒去。这一瞬间他觉得他龙哥好可爱，他好爱他。  
只亲了一半，朱一龙还在犹豫还要不要继续亲。白宇笑完了，哭过的眼眶还是红的，眼珠却是清亮的，看着他：“我想要的，只有你能给，怎么办？”  
这一刻朱一龙意识到自己愚蠢的性格，伤害了自己，也伤害了白宇。很多事情你憋着不说，别人是不会知道的，很多事情你不去做，就一辈子都不可能再去做了。可是突然要他颠覆性格大胆示爱也是难度太高，白宇本来就不指望他。  
“龙哥！我挺喜欢你的，想跟你处对象，请你考虑一下我呗？”白宇说得又真诚，又坦荡。  
朱一龙不知道是不是很爱一个人才会被他一句朴实的告白激到心都发颤，他凑过去亲吻白宇过于光洁的下巴，然后是嘴唇。  
“不考虑了，我喜欢你，真的喜欢，非常喜欢。”  
说完这些他的耳朵就漫上了一层血色，被白宇温柔地含住了。  
坦白说吧，喜欢上你不在计划之中，只是它刚好发生了。


	3. Chapter 3

有趣的灵魂万中无一，朱一龙觉得这句话简直就是为白宇量身定制的，满足了他对恋爱这件事全部的想象。  
他有过几次失败的恋爱经历，最长不超过一年，开始时总是很美，不知为何总是不得善终。他始终觉得自己性格上存在一些问题，导致他很难长久地去经营一段关系。  
“你是个温柔体贴的恋人，但你让我觉得太自由了。”这是分手那天前任对他说的话，那个聪明的女人似乎看出了什么。  
朱一龙演过太多各式各样的人，从伟光正到无赖，每一次他都会认真去剖析，尽可能地贴近那个角色的性格。到头来才发现最难揣摩的，或许还是他自己。  
从很早的时候他就意识到自己是个沉闷的人，这一点性格问题给他的职业生涯增添了不少负累。有一阵他与人相处时会特别在意对方的观感，但是一个人的精力是有限的，经营人际关系使他损耗甚巨，对于身心都是拖磨。随着年纪慢慢上来，他开始学着把精力放在更有意义的事情上，强求不来的，也就不再那么执着了。对于亲密关系也是一样，没有遇上合拍的人，那他就继续等着。  
于是他等来了白宇。  
说句肉麻的，恋爱之后，刨去忙碌之外，生活仿佛才是生的活的，之前一个人的日子不知道都是怎么过的。这些话他没有告诉白宇，感觉说不出口，也没有恰当的时机。  
“和我在一块儿你觉得紧张吗？”白宇状似无意，随口一句。  
朱一龙倒水的手顿了顿，有些惊了。他确实有在默默努力跟上白宇的节奏，做着一些本来不会做的事，比如相处时主动起个话题，又比如他会去了解那些白宇擅长的、他不很擅长的网络流行。他自以为将情绪隐藏得很好，他也确实精于此道。毕竟圈里这么多年摸爬滚打过来了，虽说没修炼成左右逢源，好歹学会了没事别随便暴露内心真实想法。  
而白宇这个人，看似粗枝大叶，其实非常敏感。很多时候不是他感觉不到，只是选择不说罢了。  
“怕你觉得无聊。”朱一龙有些无奈地朝他笑笑。是因为喜欢，所以有了期待，期待你能够回报以同等的喜欢。因而恐惧，唯恐更亲近的关系面前会暴露出自己不美的那些面，才会努力去贴近你的世界，只是希望不辜负你的喜欢。  
像是早料到他会这么说似的，白宇满脸都是拿你没办法的表情：“你一点儿都不无聊。你的有趣都藏着掖着不肯拿出来，小气啊。”  
有的时候他真的觉得朱一龙太累了。就好像每次面对媒体，白宇知道他有多想回答好记者每一个问题，满足观众的每一个要求，如果最终让别人期待落空，他会懊恼甚至自责。这些压力他从来不会提，只会向内施加回自身，但是白宇都看在眼里了。  
白宇突然跪地的动作让朱一龙吓了一跳，愣坐在那里。这还是白宇第一次真实地体会到什么叫瞳孔地震，从他龙哥大大的眼睛里。白宇本有心逗逗他，握住他手的瞬间，不知怎的竟认真起来了，准备好的肉麻话到嘴边也顿时说不出口了。  
怪异的姿势让此时此刻看上去像一场不伦不类的求婚。他们之间有过无数次的对视，戏里的，戏外的，但是这一刻，确实是有些不一样的。  
能让白宇失语的场合真心不多，他耳朵一热，知道自己肯定脸红了。朱一龙的眼角垂着，白宇知道这双眼睛有多受镜头宠爱，被这样直勾勾望着的人，不脸红才奇怪吧。  
这一回先做出反应的不是白宇。他感觉到自己的手被反握住，抬起，然后两只手各被亲了一下。朱一龙笑着做完这一切，白宇看着他，嘴角也忍不住越翘越高。  
白宇早忘了原先想好的骚话，一个不小心就把真心话漏出来了：“你是什么，我就喜欢什么。龙哥，你开心最重要啦。”  
朱一龙当时就想，这张傻憨憨的笑脸，他会记得一辈子。 

和白宇在一起很舒服，他这人仿佛天生有种把生活中最简单的小事变有趣的魔力。  
同在一个屋檐下，各自做自己的事，看剧本或是刷淘宝，或者干脆躺着发发呆。有时候交谈，有时候不，但即使不说话，也不会觉得尴尬。  
这大概就是爱情最好的样子。  
他们可能永远没法把对方的照片设成屏保，也不能像普通情侣一样在天光下约会。但好在他们俩都是宅男，工作之余浮生偷闲凑在一起，窝在一块儿打一天游戏都是很开心的。  
认识白宇不过一年不到的时间，除了一起拍戏的三个月朝夕相对，总是聚少离多。各自在不同的城市工作，空一点的时候还能视频一下，忙的时候一天下来连发信息的时间都是错开的。神奇的是，这段关系目前看起来十分稳定，稳定得有时候让他恍惚间生出一种，是不是已经在一起几十年的感觉。  
难得的休假，都懒得起床，朱一龙靠着床头，白宇躺在他肚子上，人手一机打游戏。白宇一时不备让对面gank了，已经接近赛局尾声，复活读秒太长，他百无聊赖，视线扫来扫去，落到专心致志的朱一龙脸上，露出一个贼笑。  
朱一龙专注游戏，冷不防胸前钻出一颗脑袋，百忙之中从手机里抽空瞥他一眼，白宇趴在他怀里笑得像个小狐狸。朱一龙照着他脑门上亲一口：“乖，哥替你报仇。”  
白宇和乖字天生没什么缘分，他手眼一刻不离手机，白宇就不停地闹他，吹他眼睫毛，手到处乱摸不算，小腹还在他下面蹭来蹭去。朱一龙被他搞得很燥，只想赶紧结束战局，对面高地塔只掉了一个，他就急忙押着一波兵上去推水晶了，理所当然地没有得逞。  
得逞的是白宇，他的“龙根”眼下可是攥在他的手里。白宇对他的身体太熟了，拇指搓弄着背面的阳筋，他一瞬间就勃起了。事情发展到这个地步，谁也没空搭理战场上那点事了，朱一龙直接把手机黑屏扔向床头柜，下一个动作就是两手同时从白宇的裤腰滑进去，一左一右捏住了他的屁股。  
四指顺着臀缝滑入，指尖试探向穴口。那处昨晚有好好开发过，现在还是松软的，很容易就接纳了他的手指，乖乖地包裹住。白宇撑在他上方，摆动腰胯，主动在他的手指上操着自己。这风景就很好看了，白宇有一副好腰，细而柔韧，浪起来就跟浪似的。  
一只珠颈斑鸠落在窗台，伸头伸脑地看着窗子里的人白日宣淫。  
白宇坐在上面自己动了一会儿，舒服是舒服的，就是腰累，他想着抽空还是得健健身。每次做爱体力不及的时候，白宇都会想要健身，不过事后又是该什么样还什么样了。在上面让他有种主导一切的支配感，尤其从上面欣赏他龙哥的盛世美颜，这一刻白宇魂穿西门庆，瞬间理解了古代登徒子冒着被打死的风险也要一亲芳泽的心情。  
“美人，给爷笑一个？”白宇食指微弯轻轻勾住他的下巴。他应该是脑子被操糊了，求生欲也不要了。  
朱一龙很给面子地给他笑了一个。白宇被这个笑轰至渣，他龙哥天生一双多情美目，不笑时看人都深情款款，笑起来眼尾荡出涟漪直接荡到了他心里。  
“大大大美人！看我也给你笑个……哎？”  
要不说汉语博大精深呢，这时候白宇形象地领悟了什么叫颠鸾倒凤，前一秒他还在哥哥身上开垦，后一秒他就被哥哥压到身下耕耘了。朱一龙就着相连的姿势托着他的背直接起身，放倒，一气呵成。所幸当时挑了最大的床，在今天派上了用场，360度想怎么翻怎么翻。  
白宇后腰悬空，仿佛一个不成型的铁板桥，朱一龙跪坐在他两腿之间，相连的部位成了主要着力点。白宇感到托在他腰间的手，视他130的体重为无物，随心所欲地把着他的腰上上下下左左右右的。  
“哥，你是打算调出30命啊？”  
朱一龙朝他一哂：“我一命通关。”  
白宇啧啧称奇，难道是跟他厮混得太久，龙哥居然学会说骚话了。不过气质摆在那里，他即便说着骚话也是一副人畜无害的样子，让人恨不得去弄脏、弄乱。  
斑鸠拍拍翅膀飞走，紧闭的窗户里传不出一丝呻吟，只有肉色交叠。 

他俩果不其然双双被举报，说不定已经挂上论坛：顺风局都快赢了突然挂机的两个狗比队友。  
门铃声响。  
厨艺为零的朱一龙碰上黑暗料理界小王子白宇，谁也别嫌弃谁，懒得出门只能吃外卖。白宇瘫在沙发里葛优躺装死，明明先撩骚的是他，现在来扮弱小可怜无助。  
朱一龙去应门，没想到被认出来了。这事几乎从没有发生过，虽然他这些年从未间断过产出，可是没出过什么知名度高的角色，观众缘相当的不怎么样，即使走在路上能认出他的人也没几个。  
“我女朋友是您的粉丝啊！”外卖小哥没想到自己有生之年竟能撞上这种小概率事件，想求个签名，摸了半天也没摸到合适的东西，急得正挠头。  
“哥哥，wifi断了，路由器安哪了我重启下……”白宇趿拉着拖鞋突然出现，打了照面的三个人同时愣了一下。  
白宇光速自查一圈身上有没有不得体的地方，毕竟不久前他俩还干着不怎么得体的事。看样子那小哥并不认得他，白宇松口气的同时又有点小失落。最终朱一龙在小哥的头盔上签了名，对方才高兴地走了。  
这件事就是一个小插曲，如果之后《镇魂》没大火一把，白宇和朱一龙的名字和脸没有被刷得全网尽知的话，那么这插曲过去也就过去了。 

咸淡相宜的日子一直持续到《镇魂》正式播出为止。  
定档到播完不过也就一个多月，但是这一个月对他们俩的生活造成了天翻地覆的影响。  
首播那晚和每一个平常的夜晚一样，朱一龙和白宇在不同城市的剧组里，边刷剧边视频。看到哪里想起什么，就一起吐槽一下当时拍的时候怎么怎么样。  
镜头第N次给到朱一龙的特写，白宇啧啧赞叹：“教授确实帅。”  
朱一龙眉毛跳了跳，故意逗他：“喜欢他，还是我？”  
好像真遇上什么难题似的，白宇一脸为难：“两个都想要，怎么破？”  
“下一次……你可以喊教授试试。”自从跟白宇在一起，朱一龙觉得自己是彻底放飞了，“说不定可以解锁新姿势。”他不仅只是这样说，语气和眼神一下就变了，尽管发型和服饰都不一样，可是脸完全和播放窗口里的沈教授重合在了一起。  
白宇惊了，会玩还是他龙哥会玩。这也应了一句话，像他这样明着骚的，不可怕，像朱一龙那样万年闷骚的，难得出手都是一击必杀。  
“你真辣，我的大、教、授……”白宇往后一靠，整个人陷进沙发里，故意撩高衣服下摆，露出一截腰来。  
这声音朱一龙熟得很，很多次白宇都是用这种音调求他快一点。  
白宇笑眯眯地看着屏幕里的朱一龙从脖子一直红到了头顶，其实脖子以下胸前一大片都是红的，他看过好多次了。小龙虾美味，白宇被他勾得有些心痒，镜头对不到的地方他默默地把手探进内裤里。  
“龙哥，要做吗？”白宇不知道，动情时他的声音特别软，朱一朱一龙听就知道了。  
顶着张红得近乎滴血的脸，不知道花了多少勇气，他低声道：“把衣服脱了，让我看看。”说完这句，他才发现自己早就硬得快顶穿裤子了。  
白宇被他撩疯了，怎么可以有人一边害羞一边耍流氓，还他妈没有一点违和感的？  
第一次隔着网络做爱，感觉居然有点棒。  
白宇充分发挥了话痨的优势，什么心肝宝贝儿，哥哥，一会儿老婆一会儿老公的，毫无逻辑一通瞎喊，怎么黏糊怎么来。  
“……我想操你，小宇。”真话脱口而出，他大概根本就不知道自己说了什么，也不知道他这声小宇差点让对面直接飞了。  
白宇恨不得立刻飞过去被他操进床里，眼角都被欲望熏红，手飞快地在柱体上滑动，嘴里还在不死不休地撩：“你来啊，操我啊。”  
朱一龙蹙着眉头沉溺欲海的模样太刺激人了，白宇死死地盯着那张脸，声音发抖，说不出完整的句子：“我快了，你呢？”  
“马上，一起。”  
两个人都喘得不行，几分钟之内只能听到两道粗重的呼吸。  
朱一龙抬起潮湿的手指摸了摸屏幕里白宇的脸，留下一道下流的湿痕。  
那天晚上他们连一集都没有看完，更是不会想到这一觉下去，再醒来，什么都不一样了。


	4. Chapter 4

没人想到，一部题材本来就属于在违规边缘试探的小成本网络剧，拍到中途甲方跑路，播出前明明无人问津，连广告商都懒得多看一眼的烂项目，居然成了这个夏季最热的黑马。  
一夜之间，从参加颁奖典礼甚至被误认为是工作人员，到口罩墨镜上街买个饭都有大概率被认出来的程度。热播期间他们的剧中cp天天霸着几大门户网站热搜，他们的名字也成为很长一段时间内重复频率最高的词条，收获了相当一部分的路人关注度。嗅到利益的商家纷纷出动，企图蹭上这一波热度，无数的通告雪片一样飞来。  
星星之火，以燎原之势蔓延开来。  
这是多少同行求神拜佛都求不来的机遇，对于当局者来说，唯一的感受是懵圈，仿佛做梦一样不真实。这就好比，你只是报名参加了一个200米，最后莫名其妙颁给你一个马拉松冠军。  
对于突然走红这件事，他们俩的第一反应出奇的一致：这东西是我的吗？  
最直观的感受是陡然增加的工作量。以往每天只要忙好剧组里的工作，如今是24个小时全用上还怕不够，恨不得一分钟掰成两分钟花。对于商家来说，毕竟剧只播一个半月，必须得赶在播完之前蹭上热度，否则还有什么意义。  
于是采访任务从早排到晚，甚至连赶路的时间都安排上了。坐在转场车里，白宇强打起精神回答着这两天重复过不知道多少次的问题，提醒自己保持状态别看起来太丧了，虽然他现在真的只想立地睡觉。  
最初的恐慌过后，也逐渐适应了，只是搞得每天都很疲劳。相比起自己，他更担忧朱一龙那边的情况，应付媒体他本就苦手，尤其还是这种狂轰滥炸式的密度，疲惫程度肯定是他的好几倍。  
累归累，白宇还是挺开心的，虽然现在睡觉和跟朱一龙聊天的时间急剧减少，但他们私底下交流过，演绎的角色被普遍认可，获得褒奖，是作为演员最大的荣耀了。  
有人不这么想，一旦有了利益的牵扯，很多事情就没那么单纯好解释。双男主一起爆了，相比之下朱一龙爆得更彻底，人们开始大肆讨论这样一个外型演技都可圈可点的演员究竟怎么会拍了十年戏始终默默无闻的，甚至成为当下的一种流行。相比之下，白宇的长相不是传统意义上帅哥，颜粉的数量大大少于朱一龙，人们对他的印象也停留在“对手戏好看”的程度。  
这个圈里混的，番位似乎已经成了绕不开的话题，好像不撕一撕就不能证明有多火似的。团队就这问题还问过白宇的意见，他心说你他妈在逗我，他巴不得全世界都知道他龙哥有多好。  
白宇这人办事一向遵从本心而已，帮亲不帮理，还护短得很。他会为了帮哥们儿救场顶住公司的压力拿着友情价干着领衔主演的活儿，也会为了维护他哥向团队say no。朱一龙不擅长给自己艹热度，白宇就时刻带他出场，一场单人直播cue到龙哥99次的剽悍记录不需要解释。  
好事之徒坐等他俩几时闹掰，激进的唯粉天天在网上跳来跳去宣誓两位只是普通同事，营业期作秀罢了，私底下根本形同陌路。  
白宇依旧我行我素地，有事没事就跑到朱一龙微博底下和他互动，在各种相关场合提起他。限定cp也好，公司安排也好，随看客怎么理解，都动摇不了他。  
有些小媒体博出位喜欢玩些比较出格的梗，这是朱一龙不熟悉的领域，所以他会显得非常谨慎，因此双人通告基本就靠白宇来carry了，什么时候接话递话，哪些梗是龙哥能接住的就抛过去，哪些话题会让他不适的，就帮他挡了，还要在他准备放空cos布景板的时候及时把他拉回来。  
最后呈现出的节目效果非常有趣，公众认识了一个活跃的白宇，时下流行的各种梗张口就来，又没有偶像包袱，玩得开，差不多成了谐星般的存在。  
又结束了一家媒体的采访，时间已经比较晚了，朱一龙被安排去一个单人采访。白宇靠在沙发里没有站起来，表情难得有些呆呆的，丝毫找不出刚才镜头下活力四射的样子。  
面对公众他总是拿出120%的状态，时间长了人们难免产生错觉：这个人的精力旺盛到用不完吧。  
怎么会呢？  
不过凡人之躯而已。  
朱一龙回来时白宇已经困得睡着了。还保持着坐姿，仰面躺在沙发靠背上，脸上盖着帽子，手里还抓着明天的节目流程，一副随时都准备醒过来继续战斗的样子。  
空调呼呼地出风。  
半梦半醒之间，隐约有熟悉的旋律入耳。朱一龙轻轻撩拨琴弦，白宇喉咙里浅浅地跟着哼，谁都没有说话，仿佛打破这一刻的静谧是不能被原谅的。  
“……带不走的，只有你。”最后一句，白宇唱出声来。  
朱一龙觉得心里有什么地方好像被不轻不重地捏了一把，有那么一瞬间他觉得白宇变得很遥远，连忙仓皇地握住了他的手。  
白宇把五指叉开，紧扣。十指相扣从来就是非常亲密的行为，好像一不留神就会交付些什么出去似的。  
这一整天朱一龙也是从早晨连轴转到深夜，干脆同他一起躺倒了，两个人并排瘫着望天，享受着昏头转向中难得的一点清闲。  
“当超级巨星的感觉如何？”可能是刚睡醒的缘故，白宇声音还有点黏糊糊的，带着点鼻音。  
“还行，有点累……”朱一龙的指腹搔过他的手背，“最近收到几个不错的本子，在挑着，都挺好的。”  
白宇突然高高举起相握的那只手：“龙哥冲鸭——”  
朱一龙侧头去看他的脸，白宇咧着大大的笑容，眼神疲劳但欣悦，不知道为什么，这一幕忽然让他好心动。仿佛从心脏里涌出的不再是血液，而是另一种更温暖的东西。  
“一起冲，鸭。”有了白宇之后，朱一龙觉得自己是真的变了很多，从前固守的一些条框，界线也逐渐模糊。  
白宇果然被他逗笑，朱一龙喜欢看他笑，又飞扬，又热情，像一颗发光发热的小行星，任何阴暗晦涩在这个笑容面前都会被瞬间击碎的。他知道能拥有这样笑容的人，本身一定是个热爱生活的人。  
“……我想你了，哥。”而白宇偶尔也有这样的一面，有时他安静下来，会让人觉得其实这才是他本来的样子。  
朱一龙用另一只空闲的手拍拍肩膀，轻声道：“过来。”  
一时间他俩都产生强烈的既视感，时间仿佛倒回去年的片场，摇晃的汽车后座，白宇的头抵着他的肩。那个时候朱一龙的心情是忐忑，现在是平和幸福，唯一不变的是他心底的期待——  
如果能一直这样就好了。

然而万事万物终有尽时，再长的剧也终有结局，因它聚起来的人终会散去，如同临时聚成的塔终将散成沙粒。  
好比毕了业的班级群，暑假里大家热热闹闹地说着话，随着日子一天天过去，说话的人越来越少，不知道从哪一天起，就不再有人说话了。事隔经年，偶然间翻出聊天记录，会发现最后一句停留在好多年前毫无意义的某时某刻，一个你已经忘了姓名的人，说的一句毫无深意的话。  
事实上每个人一生都需要和许多人告别，只是大部分话被说出口的时候，谁也不知道这就是你们俩之间的话别了。  
反过头来看那一个多月，从主创到观众，就跟集体中了迷幻剂一样。电视剧情般的灰姑娘逆袭桥段，真实地发生在现实中，整件事情最诡异的部分是，没有一个人觉得这有什么不正常的。  
甚至在圈内都成了一股小范围风潮，认识的同行间打趣的，都让他们赶紧互相锁定了。  
最近类似的言论朱一龙听得多了，已经不会再像最开始那样慌乱，能够一笑带过。玩笑之所以好笑，只不过是因为开玩笑的人和听的人都知道这是假的。  
可他和白宇不是假的。  
“火”这件事给他带来的最严重的负面影响就在这里了，原先不温不火的时候，在这个流量博出位的圈子里四舍五入等于无人问津的状态，公司管得不多，影迷固定的也就那么一小撮人，连狗仔都懒得在他俩身上费劲。  
很多事情就是如此矛盾，你要了这一样，势必要舍弃一些别的。  
现如今白宇跟他打包一起被投到聚光灯下，一举一动背后都有无数双眼睛盯着，每双眼睛背后的脑子里也未必都是良善的想法。  
自从那次一块儿上了趟综艺之后，他们一次面都没见过，是避嫌，也是没时间。白宇的剧组赶戏赶得厉害，除了保证睡眠之外他几乎没有休闲，连刷微博的时间都没有，每天饭点互相通几条微信已经不容易了，还时常错过。  
朱一龙经纪这边是打算趁热打铁的，趁着热度没消退赶紧刷熟脸，替他接了代言推广，接了几档综艺，杂志封面之类的，安排得很紧凑，都在剧集播完的一个月之内。他现在已经不像过去那么抗拒这些，如果能有机会让他接到更好的剧本，这些是必须付出的话，那他其实是可以做到的。  
白宇其实一直看着他。看着他的龙哥出现在电视上，app开屏上，灯箱广告上。真心为他感到高兴，许多演员等一辈子也未必能等着这样一个机遇。  
剧组里有小妹妹跑来问他朱一龙本人怎么样，白宇都会笑嘻嘻地告诉她们龙哥有多帅人多好，带着一种自豪的口吻，卖出去无数安利，当得起业内第一龙吹的名号。经纪人都被他气笑了：“少爷，祖宗，合着您是打算转行给你龙哥当宣发呗？”  
话是玩笑话，警告的意味一分不少。白宇知道公司对他之前在各种节目上连续cue朱一龙的事情早有不满，他对此一贯持装傻态度，这次萌混过关，下次继续在作死的边缘左右横跳。  
会想念的其实并不只他一个，朱一龙在某次直播中主动提了白宇好几次。这个时候他们已经有超过三个月没有见面，也不再有人在他的微博评论里刷白宇的表情，更没有一个皮皮宇到处放话约他PK了。  
他只是想他了。  
所以当独自一个人面对直播间的时候，看着系统告诉他有几千万人都在屏幕那端看着他，朱一龙最想念的那个人却并不在这里。他依然不是那么擅长独自应付这种场合，明知道白宇忙着不会来，但是仿佛只要提一提他的名字，就好像他在这里，和他坐在一起一样。  
第二天朱一龙就收到经纪的警告，直接告诉他禁止带白宇出场，眼下正是洗脱之前的cp印象的关键时刻，如果他还想在这个圈子里走下去，不想被人贴上同性恋标签的话。  
昨天直播结束之后，他和白宇两家的粉丝对掐起来了。起因是一个他和白宇的cp向帖子被转到官微下面，已经被转发了几十万次，两家都互咬对方，撕得不可开交。  
其实帖子本身也没有什么，无非就是官方放出的拍摄花絮，还有过去两个人一起上活动的影像资料。但这么集中放在一起看，也确实很容易看出暧昧感来，况且他们本来就有什么。  
其实感情这东西，你不用说话，它自己会从眼睛里流出来的。  
于是喊着般配在一起的，骂着cp脑闭麦的，猜着经纪公司推手阴谋论的，群魔乱舞。当看到那些不堪入目的词汇被安在白宇的身上，朱一龙第一次对粉丝这个群体生出一种近乎怨恨的情绪。  
注定这是个多事之秋，这头的骂战还没解决，紧跟着又起了第二波。  
这回是一张早就沉底的帖子被挖坟，楼主外卖小哥，说今天运气超好送到一单居然是明星家，然后放了张签名照，黄色头盔上的签名好认得很，一看就是朱一龙。本来回帖寥寥无几，可见他当时真没几个粉。比较惹人遐想的是那楼主一个月后自己跑来回了一帖，说那时候这位朱老师家里住的哥们儿就是最近特火那个剧里另外一个男主，他女友天天追剧，他一眼就给认出来了。不过这回帖也没多大水花，因为当时版块里到处都是刷镇魂的楼，谁也没注意这个帖。时隔数月，倒被有心之人翻出来做文章了。  
本来他两位就是这半年的香饽饽，有媒体闻着味儿来了，什么戏假情真，什么新晋男神情迷禁断之爱，耸人听闻的标题翻着花样来。  
白宇那边受到波及，hater恐吓信寄到他公司，新剧发布会更是有娱记当着他的面直接暗示他和朱一龙的关系匪浅。  
剧组的拍摄工作却不会因为一点花边新闻就停下进程，两人承受着来自各自团队的、粉丝的压力，同时完成每天的工作。真正需要交流解决的问题，却始终没有人愿意去触碰，互相之间不过来回两句“我没事”和“我还好”而已，苍白得连自己都说服不了。  
可是，说了，谈了，又能怎么样呢？世俗的眼光他们两个谁都没能力去扭转，徒增烦恼罢了。挨过这一段时间吧，撑住就好了，有感情，彼此信任比什么都重要。  
讽刺的是，再牢固的情感纽带，也经不起琐事的消磨。不论哪一种感情，本就是需要人们不断地去呵护和维系的。

人是善于遗忘的动物。娱乐圈每天都有人制造层出不穷的新闻满足看官，路人跟风一阵，用不着一个礼拜就忘了，真正积怨的只有粉丝，真正被伤害的只有当事人罢了。  
应了老话，人怕出名猪怕壮，朱一龙旧的绯闻才刚刚平息，新的又无缝接上了。这回是新戏的女二，又是深夜停车场又是夜宿的，加上几张暧昧不清的偷拍照，大众最爱看这个了，很快就没人在意一周前的旧闻。  
这事是女艺人团队的手笔，野模出身，参加了几档真人秀，惯于流量操作那一套，被她拉着炒作的男明星有好几个。本来炒绯闻这事如果双方一拍即合，互相炒那也没什么，可是朱一龙这边在见报前完全不知情，这就相当无耻了。  
但也不是完全没有好处，至少这回对方是个女的，正好洗一洗先前留下的印象。也是因此工作室没有立刻发通稿，有意缓了几天，任事情发酵得大一些。  
整件事情中最被动最难受只有朱一龙本人。他看着自己的名字和另外一个名字一起绑上热搜，而那里本该是属于白宇的位置。  
倒是白宇反过来宽慰他：“鲤跃龙门啊，多少小鱼小虾想要抱着你这条金龙鱼呢，说明你离成功不远了呀。”  
朱一龙抱着一个枕头在床上翻滚，把它当成白宇：“我本来就是攻。”  
“……还能不能好好聊天了。”怎么这样呢？龙哥真的变皮了。  
两个星期后，风头过去，白宇就跑去见了朱一龙。夜半敲门，熟悉的操作。  
白宇站在窗帘背后，透过玻璃窗盯着外面：“你说现在对面有没有摄像机对着？”  
朱一龙走过去拉拢帘子，顺带抱了把：“瘦了。”  
“想你想的。”白宇就是个黏人精，抱上就不肯撒手了，还要带着他的身体左右一晃一晃的，像两只跳交谊舞的企鹅。  
朱一龙冷哼一声，直接戳穿：“肠胃炎又犯了吧？吃药没？”  
“吃了吃了。”  
“那去床上躺着。”  
“你得和我一块儿躺啊。”  
“撒手，我还洗碗呢。”  
“我不。”  
朱一龙只好生无可恋地戴着人型背部挂件白宇艰难地刷了碗，觉得买个洗碗机还是很有必要的。  
白宇其实还挺乖的，朱一龙做事的时候他从后面抱着，脸贴着他的肩，就不动了。半天没动静，他偏着脑袋去看，那家伙居然睡着了，朱一龙一脸无语，认命地背起他，朝卧室走去。  
骚扰和恐吓信的事白宇半个字都没提， 他本来就没打算提。他只是累了，整整半年的超负荷运转，都快要笑不动了，需要从他哥这里汲取一点能量罢了。  
天快亮的时候朱一龙感觉不太对，原来是有人早起吹箫。白宇整个人钻在被子底下看不到，他只能看见隆起的一团，用身体去感觉湿热的口腔和舌头。朱一龙摸到他的脖子，揉了揉，给猫顺毛一样。  
“上来。”  
他感觉到白宇的舌头沿着他的小腹往上，经过胸前，在乳头周围逗留片刻，滑过锁骨，下一刻毛茸茸的脑袋从被窝里冒出来。朱一龙觉得自己的滤镜可能太厚了，竟然会觉得这个突然出现的画面可爱得要命。  
朱一龙搂着他翻了一圈，牢牢地压住了，低头寻找他的下巴，嘴唇。  
晨光隔着窗帘依稀将房间照亮，在昏昧不清的光线中他们的肢体像藤蔓一样互相缠绕。那个时候其实谁的心中都隐隐有种山雨欲来的预感，只是谁都没有去戳破罢了。

预感应验得很快，两天之后，朱一龙夜戏下班时遇上几个蹲点的私生饭，人第一时间就被工作人员拦掉了，但是其中一个口罩女手里的透明液体泼到了他的身上。他反应很快，正脸避过了，可还是有一部分溅到领口里。  
液体顺着脖子流下，像条恶毒的蛇在皮肤上蜿蜒，冰冷得让朱一龙起了一身鸡皮。有一瞬间他的大脑是空白的，他想到很多种可能性和后果，但除了冷，还是冷。  
所以只是矿泉水，隆冬的寒气只是让它更冰一些而已。  
“你为什么背叛白宇！”  
朱一龙精神还有些恍惚，他听到那女孩儿尖着嗓音如此质问，却不能正确理解这句话的意思。她被工作人员扭住，朱一龙在保护之下进到车里。  
“别声张。”缓过来之后，朱一龙对助理吩咐。不管那人是什么来路，这件事都得捂死了，不能被有心人拿来做文章，不能影响到白宇。  
这个时候他还不知道，有一支镜头早就记录下了一切，在他睡觉的时间里，有人已经编排了一整套刺激人们八卦心理的故事，图文并茂，情节跌宕堪比八点档狗血剧。  
真相是什么？重要吗？好看就行了。看的人也不需要带脑子，他们只需要动动键盘，就能站在道德制高点上睥睨众生。  
不吸血不痛快。

白宇两点睡下，五点多被经纪一通电话叫醒。瞪着因缺觉布满红血丝的双眼，看完了时长3分钟、感觉却像3小时的视频，画面里朱一龙被偷袭之后愣在原地几秒钟的样子狠狠地刺痛了他的眼睛。  
拿起杯子的时候白宇才发觉自己的手在抖，他下意识地寻找手机，下意识地拉出朱一龙的名字，却没办法拨出这通电话。  
“他有没有受伤？”白宇眼皮深重，头发散乱，丝毫没有平时的神采，看起来真的像个颓废大叔。  
经纪凌厉的眼神扫过来：“你就这句话？”  
白宇这个时候又莫名的虎起来，不知道退让，梗着脖子直视对方，一副你今天必须给我一个交代的样子。  
“是水！人没事。”经纪火大得一比，看他那样子恨不得直接撸袖子上手揍人了。  
有几秒钟白宇动也不动，像是没听见他的话似的，或者是他听见了，但大脑无法正常转译。慢慢地才像鼓胀的河豚泄了气似的，眼皮也缓缓垂下去。  
“谢谢。”他的声音听上去疲惫无比。  
他们不想伤害任何人，可是为什么会这样。  
手机上有两条未读来自朱一龙。  
——我没事，别怕  
——别看网上写的东西  
白宇头痛欲裂，用劲闭了闭眼，两秒之后一脚蹬飞了椅子。  
他可以拿出一百分真心和一百分认真，他自问对得起粉丝，对得起这份工作，可惜这世上太多东西不是用真心和认真就能换来的。  
公关做得及时，朱一龙把能做的都做了，奈何管不住所有人的心。反白宇的风气像病毒一样在他的粉丝群体里扩散开来，其实早有隐患，这回只是给了一个合理的由头。  
看热闹不嫌事儿大的营销号不遗余力蹭热度，每篇报道都顶着可怕又吸睛的标题，至于内容是什么根本不重要。  
网络上曾经朱一龙和白宇这两个名字放在一起带来的快乐痕迹都被冲刷得不留痕迹，现在它们同时出现只会伴随着“不合”“撕破脸”“泼硫酸”这样的关键词，让人不由得怀疑起来，那两个月的快乐记忆究竟是真，还是他们集体臆想出来的幻觉。  
白宇也有了另一个形象，所有那些cue过的龙哥，挽救过的冷场，善意的玩笑打闹，每一桩每一件，全部被理解为别有用心。  
——叫你们家蒸煮可别再来蹭热度了吧，倒贴太下作了  
——祝你糊穿地心，我们家带不起你  
——一直捆绑哥哥算什么意思？剧早就播完了好吗？还真打算可劲儿逮着一只羊薅毛啊？  
——我们哥哥有很多朋友的，他自己会social，不用那谁来带  
……  
自以为是的恶毒像无孔不入的污水，你关上门窗，它就从缝隙里涌进来。每一天朱一龙都觉得情况不可能更坏了，第二天却总还是能刷新他的认知。他不知道怎么会有人能够对陌生人抱着这样的恶意，难道仅仅是因为职业需要他们出现在公众的视野中，就活该承受这么多的恶吗？

自那以后，他们变得更加小心翼翼，这种小心不仅是对外的，相处中对彼此也能感觉到。像是怕伤了这份已经伤痕累累的情义，其实无论朱一龙还是白宇，都能感觉出一丝垂死挣扎的意味。  
却还是想见他，想联系，想陪伴，说到底不过舍不得三字。谁也没有做好准备现在就说再见，总觉得不该这么短暂的，他们还应该有很长、很长的时间才对。  
生日那天朱一龙下戏之后被喊回公司参加生日会，顺便招待粉丝，四舍五入又演了一场。12点多才回到公寓，楼道里声控灯亮起，他看到了靠着栏杆打瞌睡的白宇。  
四月份的北京夜里还是很冷，他也不知道来了多久，朱一龙拿手贴了贴他的脸，冰凉的。  
他的心也一点一点沉入冰水中。他自问，白宇和你在一块儿之后，你都给他什么了？  
坐着不可能睡太实，白宇被他一碰就醒了，每次睡迷眼了还会像小孩儿那样揉眼睛。  
“回来了啊，龙哥。”白宇望着他笑，“生日快乐！呃……好像已经过时间了，没事儿，就过了一小会儿。”  
他好久没看到白宇仰天大笑露出牙花子的样子了。  
朱一龙突然很难过，为他竟然已经这么了解白宇，也为他即将做出的决定。  
“谢谢。对不起，我回来晚了。”朱一龙搓热手去焐他的脸，望着他的样子就像是要把他的脸刻进眼里一样，连眼睛都舍不得眨一下。  
“不要再散发魅力了你这个可恶的家伙。”白宇打了个哈哈，“本来想给你个惊喜，没提前说，怪我。”  
了解是相互的，就像朱一龙了解白宇那样，白宇也同样了解他。他甚至痛恨自己这么了解他。现在朱一龙的样子给他一种很不妙的感觉，白宇没来由地感觉心慌。像小时候目睹一件名贵瓷器落地的过程，他伸出手去，妄图挽留什么，却发现当它真正崩碎时，留住任何一片都是徒劳的。  
可是不一样啊，这是他动了真感情的人啊，哪怕千万分之一的机会，白宇也想要留住他啊。  
每个人年少时总觉得自己生而不凡，未来定会成就一番大事业，谈场恋爱也要轰轰烈烈。但其实，人这一生，无非就是逐渐褪去自命不凡，认识到自己不过是个平凡人的过程罢了。  
“说话。”白宇很少用这种语气，他甚至维持不住一个笑容，“哥，你说句话。”  
朱一龙假装自己没有听出他尾音里的颤抖。  
四目相接，太多的情感交织在一起，遗憾和歉疚，爱恋与不舍。真到了这个时候，他们才发现，原来那些突然的不辞而别都是仁慈，当上天真的给你一个看着对方的眼睛说再见的机会，这句再见竟是这么的难以说出口。  
朱一龙一辈子都会记住这一天，他的31岁生日，他收到一枚戒指，却失去了送他戒指的那个人。  
“小宇。”他没控制住还是喊了一声。如果白宇这时候回头看一眼，就能看见他哭了。  
可是他没有。


	5. 完

三十年代大上海欢乐场，衣香鬓影，纸醉金迷，一曲《月圆花好》，浮云散，留声机悠悠唱道。朱一龙与女主角在舞池中央贴面共舞，既是调情，又是交换情报。  
这几年他气质沉淀，光阴并未在他脸上留下太多的印迹，戏中分明是一派油头粉面的公子扮相，却不显轻浮，举手投足间尽是风流。白宇站在监视器后，不太有人注意到的地方，看他含笑的眼角，仿佛缀有亿万星辰。  
上午没有白宇的戏份，不过即便没戏的时候他也常会待在片场看其他演员的戏，这几年已经成为了习惯，认识的都知道。  
他沉默地看，努力将屏幕里的这张脸与记忆里的那张脸联系起来，可能是扮相的缘故，也有可能是真的太久没见，总觉得有些违和。最后一面的朱一龙是什么样子？白色毛领外套，藏青色围巾，没戴手套，但是手很热。  
白宇觉得电影中还是不乏真话的，比如王家卫说当人们不再拥有的时候，唯一能做的就是让自己不要忘记。  
他的确没有忘记。不但没有忘记，甚至记得过于清晰，就像有个客观的镜头，把那天朱一龙的每一个微表情逐帧记录了下来。白宇一直是个对生活很有感知力的人，但这种能力未见得在任何时候都是长处。  
这个圈子说小不小，说大其实也不大，尤其他们都算中生代演员，在各种场合遇见也很正常。可就是有这种巧合，当初一起接到镇魂是巧合，后来在同一个圈子里整整五年没有见过一面，也是巧合。  
明明依然在对方的联系人名单上，却没有再说过一句话，哪怕是群发的那种过节短信，统统没有。白宇依然会看他的朋友圈，微博，只是不再留下痕迹。  
最开始白宇还抱着一些虚妄的想象，如果再见面，彼此会不会尴尬得说不出话来，又会不会从一个眼神发觉还有在一起的可能。这样一年，两年，慢慢地也就不再想了。  
于是不再刻意地去回忆，也没有刻意去回避，干脆所有一切都交托给命运好了，再没有人为的求而不得，终于轻松了。  
时隔五年，随波逐流地撞到了一起。  
这个本子送到白宇手上的时候，朱一龙这个男一已经定好了。像这种年代大戏，光主演就十好几个，其中不乏业内老前辈，能上这种级别的戏，都是求而不得的。那个白皮本在桌子上躺了三天，他走进走出，试图装作没有看到，视线却总会在无意识的时候落到它的白色封皮上，像个无法绕行的深渊。  
原先说是让白宇看看男二这个角色，人物设定是男一的生死之交，和男女主角一同长大的青梅竹马。他读过剧本后却跟导演说试戏的时候想试男三。男三反派，而且还是一坏到底，从头到尾都没有洗白的疯子型反派。这种角色演好了招人恨，演砸了则完全没有存在感，属于一出戏里吃力不讨好的角色。  
试戏那会儿他正在拍一个独立电影，出演一个神经质的瘾君子。为了那个戏白宇减重，一度瘦到110以下，最瘦的时候整个人真的是皮包骨。可能这形象恰好符合了导演对反派的定义，最后他如愿拿下了这个角色。  
白宇不愿意去解析自己为什么执着于这个角色，或许是不愿意和朱一龙称兄道弟，哪怕是在戏里，又或许是早在不知道什么时候朱一龙顺嘴提过那么一句，想试试和他演一对仇家是什么感觉。  
也许单纯只是白宇自己想试试，对那个人充满仇恨的感觉。  
分手至今，白宇却没有对他产生过一点点类似怨恨的情绪，他都觉得自己太不正常了。

无论戏中人的情绪有多饱满，导演一声喊卡，就像午夜十二点的钟响，一秒从虚拟世界坠入现实。  
入行头几年朱一龙懵懵懂懂的，因为家人的建议当了演员，因为当了演员不停演戏，不断地在磨练技艺中度过一年又一年。说后知后觉是真的，直到三十岁之后他才确切地对演员这个职业有了更深一层的体悟。他是感恩的，因为大部分人一辈子就只能过一辈子，而作为演员的他，得以穿梭在不同人的人生中，每拍完一部戏，就像过完了一生似的。合作过的一位老前辈曾同他说过，走心的演员其实比普通人更容易老，这种苍老是心态上的，像是某种时间的黑魔法，让他在短时间内经历几辈子。现在朱一龙很是同意这种说法，独处时他甚至觉得自己的心境如同行将就木的老人一样。  
开机仪式前一个星期朱一龙开始失眠，这种焦虑在隔天夜里到达了峰值，坐立不安仿佛发情期的动物。吞了褪黑素躺上床逼自己入睡，半小时后又开灯爬起来选衣服。他这一辈子都没有经历过这个，仿佛第一次约会的青头。他的眼神瞟向床头柜，他知道第一层里有个绒布盒子，里面装着他的31岁生日贺礼。可怕的是，他真的动了明天戴着戒指去的念头。他不确定如果自己这么做了的话，白宇会不会从此将他拉黑，让他连偶尔对着头像和对话框发呆的权利都丧失殆尽，尽管他知道这头像并不会再亮起。  
真见到的时候，朱一龙的心反而是平静的。  
他远远地瞧见，白宇一身山本耀司，空空荡荡的黑色七分裤下面两条瘦长的腿，整个人真的有种形销骨立的感觉。  
朱一龙平静得有些诡异，一度怀疑自己的心脏是否还在跳动。这种时刻人对时间的感受又出现了扭曲，几秒钟的时间被拉成无限长，从白宇看见他，到笑出来，整个过程仿佛有他们分开不见的时间那么长。朱一龙根本不知道自己也笑了，当他面对的是白宇的时候，预设好的表情管理总是会失效，这一切都和五年前没有两样。  
值得庆幸的是，没有假模假样的寒暄，“你还好吗”“我很好”这种毫无意义的对话没有出现。他们对待对方自始至终都是坦诚的。

“一龙刚才这一条情绪分寸拿捏得刚刚好……”  
朱一龙认真听导演讲戏，一缕神思却飘散在周围。他是在跳舞的时候看到白宇过来的，意识到白宇在监视器后看着他这件事，居然让他手心有点发潮。  
其实无论戏里还是戏外，他们交流得都不多。朱一龙挑大梁，戏份吃重，每天在片场从早忙到晚，午休时才能捞着一点闲暇。男二跟他说着话，他心不在焉地应着，目光假作不经意地四下搜寻，终于在片场一角的几个年轻人里找到了白宇的身影。  
短短一周白宇已经和几个小配角迅速熟络起来，他性格本就讨喜，只要接触过很难会有人不喜欢他。  
朱一龙不喜欢成为人群的中心，这会让他局促不安，更宁愿待在外围没人注意到的地方。但他一直以为白宇是享受这一点的，或者说他那样的人，天生就是为了成为焦点而存在的。  
这是他们第二次共事。第一次白宇用两天时间硬是打破他的社交防线，根本不存在慢慢来的过程。他以为白宇对谁都一样，以为他的好意总是向周围所有人无差别释放。独独没想过一种可能，白宇对他从一开始就是不一样的。  
此时人群中的白宇，非但没有融入其中，甚至安静得有些自闭了，仿佛被放进了一个透明肥皂泡里，双向可见，不可触摸。这一刻朱一龙实实在在感觉到，白宇也不年轻了，有了许多的心思。他脑海里忽然跳出的类似场景是某年某日累到瘫在沙发上睡着的白宇，不同的是那时候他还有握他手的权利。  
他不知道是不是所有的前度相见都是这样，可是有白宇出现在周围的时候，空气的感觉都是不一样的。  
也许再过十年他才能够真的放下。  
吃饭一般是不在一起的。白宇和那几个小的一堆，剧组的工作餐老实说也就那样，他不算挑食，却也提不起多少胃口。不知道是不是过去半年节食的锅，白宇现在饭量小得出奇，体重堪堪恢复到120多点，就停滞不长了。筷头扒拉着彩椒，又不想吃了。  
脸圆圆的姑娘这时候提着一个大盒子过来了，盒上的logo是本地有名的酒店。白宇认得她是朱一龙的助理，赶紧过去搭手。她笑着：“龙哥请客，大家别客气啊！”  
小年轻们爆发出一阵欢呼，拉长了声音朝那边喊。  
“谢龙哥打赏——”  
“龙哥全世界最帅！”  
“龙哥全宇宙最帅！”  
朱一龙微笑着朝他们的方向摆摆手。白宇突然觉得很有意思，实在是既视感太过强烈，这一张张没心没肺傻笑的脸与曾经的他自己重合到一起。不夸张地说那时候他可以吹嘘龙哥一个小时不停口，现在却连一个字都讲不出来。  
他一贯温柔周到，而让人忽略了他骨子里曾经刺痛过白宇的那一点决绝。

等了那么久，才等来第一场正面交锋的戏，也是全剧的第一次高能。心理建设是早就做了，能不能真做到心如止水就全凭造化了。  
温和地对戏，说词，谁都不可避免地想起频繁对戏的那三个月，熟悉的感觉还在，他们都感觉得到，即使这份感觉已经十分得久远。可是就像一个学会游泳的人，即使几年不下水，在真正入水的时候还是知道如何划动手脚。  
白宇感到自己碎裂成两半，前一半的他平静到近乎冷酷，清楚地知道好和坏都是人生百味；后一半的他委屈得像个疯子，只想揪住朱一龙的领子问他一万次，或是吻他一万次。  
调度定完，正式开拍的那一刻，两个人之间的气氛完全变了，好像三二一同时隐入面具背后。朱一龙感到衣服覆盖之下的部分汗毛都直立起来，头顶到尾椎仿佛被一只无形之手攥住，这一切仅仅只是因为白宇的一个眼神而已。他无法用大脑理智的部分思考更多，于是只能交给本能，接住白宇，抛出他自己。  
全程只有言语对抗而已，在没有台词的部分，他们用恰当的眼神交流填补了空白。这是一场对弈，他们旗鼓相当，互相成就，像最适配的榫卯，天衣无缝。  
以至于听到喊停的声音时谁都没有及时反应，直到周围工作人员像潮水一样流动开来，片场的嘈杂声重新涌入耳朵，演员才恍惚眨着眼睛，回到现实。  
“我觉得你呈现出来，恨是恨的，背后还有别的东西。”导演从监视器里看回放，在镜头给到白宇的面部特写时，他摸着下巴这样表示。  
可能旁观者真的要清醒一些。  
还是太难了，白宇想。“抱歉，我可以重新来一次。”  
导演摆手：“不不不，我是觉得挺有意思的，你继续照着这感觉走。”  
这一段剧情是男主受人构陷下狱，受到反派的奚落嘲讽。看上去仿佛是白宇在主导节奏，其实主动权在朱一龙手里，几个演技上的“钩子”都是由他主动抛出的，单看这一场戏并不觉得有什么，最终呈现出来的效果却恰合了之后的剧情反转。  
这对于导演来说算是意外之喜了，“你俩挺有默契的。”  
说者自是无心。距离那个热夏已经过了这么久，昙花一现的热度业已淹没在后继的浪潮之中。没有亲身参与过的人，根本不会知道有一个夏天，数以万计的人为他们痴迷过，他们绝不仅仅只是感动了自己，也曾听到过回响的。

下戏之后，白宇找了个僻静的地方躲起来抽烟。  
有一段时间他天天在网上被人黑，骂他不要脸倒贴，骂他虚伪做戏。其实如果真有那种24/7都在逢场作戏的人，白宇倒是感到很钦佩，因为他只是每天在面对朱一龙的时候演那么一小会儿原来的自己，就已经累得半死了。  
这条巷子一般用来堆道具，很少人路过，他完全搞不懂朱一龙为什么会出现在这里。他不应该出现的。  
白宇不知道自己的表情是否及时调整到位，不过他知道这种时候应该怎样正常社交。  
朱一龙接了他递的烟，叼在唇齿之间。白宇单手为他打着火，垂目专心盯着跳跃的火焰。  
——两根香烟对在一起，烟头的红光在一呼一吸之间一明一暗，四条视线互相纠缠。他的胸口甚至还沾着半透明的精液，也懒得去擦，一心专注于用嘴里的香烟去引燃对方的。  
白宇不可遏制地被勾起回忆。他不该这么做的，他应该立刻走掉。  
“现在烟瘾很大？”冒着灰雾的香烟在朱一龙的嘴唇间，随着他吐字的节奏一翘一翘。  
白宇不好意思地笑笑：“哦，上一部戏的时候一天两三包，一时半会儿戒不掉。”  
朱一龙眨了眨眼，他的睫毛太显眼，随便眨眨眼睛就显得很刻意，仿佛别有深意似的。白宇突然很怕他说出什么让他无法维持体面的话来。  
好在他什么都没说。  
他们沉默地分享了一支烟的时光。曾经可以同在一个屋檐下不说一句话也不会觉得难熬，现在相顾无言却是窒息般的尴尬。  
奇怪的是谁都没有做主先离开。  
两天之后白宇从自己垃圾袋似的包里挖出一盒罗汉果和一盒茶叶。  
如果是23岁的白宇，大概立刻就会跑去找到朱一龙当面问清楚他什么意思，可是33岁的白宇已经不会这么做了。东西是不是他送的，动机是什么，都没关系，专注做自己的事就好，搭一出真正配得上他的好戏就好，哪怕做个十恶不赦的反派衬托他就好。  
他的龙哥是个念旧的人，比如他有个绿色电风扇，用了很多年都没有扔。比如他和发小从5岁就认识，交好至今。也许自己也只不过是他的其中一个“旧”——甚至还不够旧，毕竟他既没有早相识的幸运，也没有长相守的福气。  
萍聚萍散而已。  
不太熟的说白宇笑起来没心没肺，相熟的说他对朋友掏心掏肺，白宇不知道为什么大家都对他的心和肺这么感兴趣，他只知道这俩破玩意儿到今天还时常会痛得要死。如果说这是一种毛病的话，那现在他无疑就是在强行脱敏疗法。  
当真是不哭到微笑不痛快了。

朱一龙是个耐得住的人。他可以潜在水底看鱼群一下午，也可以在跑步机上一小时不看一眼手机和电视，只是专注于跑步这一件事。  
很多人在到达特定的年龄之后会感觉到强烈的孤独感，害怕独自一人在人世间浮沉，拼命地想要抓住一些东西，可能会随便找个不爱的人结婚，生个孩子，只是为了留下些许曾经存在于世的证据罢了。  
也许是实在太忙，朱一龙就从没有这种时刻。在三十岁之前他一度认定自己会独自走完一生的，不会结婚，不会和某个特定的人相伴到老。即使在热恋中，他也从没领过“一辈子”这个命题，就好像他天生缺失这一部分似的。  
生平第一次确切地感觉到孤独，是和白宇分开后的第二年。  
那是一个休息日，一场午觉醒来，一室昏黄，他忘了身在何方，忘了今夕何夕，甚至忘了自己是一个活人，仿佛只是天地间一缕可悲的虚弱的魂灵。这时再翻看手机，没有一个来电，没有一条信息，被全世界遗忘了。据说这就是人这一生最孤独的时刻。这几分钟很多东西一起涌进朱一龙的大脑，他想到过世的亲人，想到不当演员的人生，想到日渐老去的父母，想到几十年后也会老去的自己。  
他从来没有像这样想念白宇。  
忽然间他明白了一件事，一辈子这样短，在最后的最后，朱一龙希望自己身边的人是他。  
可惜谁都不在原地了。

“小李这是要出去啊？”  
“嗯，去便利店，给龙哥买烟。有什么要带的不？”  
“感觉最近龙哥烟瘾很大呢。帮我带盒奶茶吧，谢谢啦！”  
“是哦，一天最少半包呢。”  
……  
白宇在剧本底下睁开眼，过近的缘故那些字迹像蚂蚁爬在他脸上一样，莫名发痒。推车滚轮从附近滚过，有人在小声议论着一姐的八卦，有人在打电话，副导在喊布景动作快点……他凭耳朵辨认着片场里的各种声音，幻想自己是大鸵鸟，盖在脸上的本子就是他的沙子。  
朱一龙的脑回路和别人不一样，确认这一点，还是在白宇和他一起拍镇魂期间。剧情设定他的角色经常吃棒棒糖，前期几乎每一场都要含着，他调侃过这样下去到杀青他估计得长胖五斤外加血糖升高。就因为这一句话，朱一龙也开始有事没事吃糖。这事还是白宇无意之中发现的，不光是他，工作人员也发现了，好几次花絮都扫到朱一龙在片场叼着棒棒糖的画面。他并不嗜甜，白宇是知道的，搞不懂他什么操作，就直接问了。  
“嗯……想和你一起。一起发胖，一起高血糖。”  
这个笑容也好，这句话也好，都结结实实地甜齁了，白宇甚至有种当头被雷劈中的感觉，从尾椎一路酥麻到头顶毫不夸张。说他龙哥不会讲情话的人，根本对这个男人一无所知。  
白宇掀开剧本坐起来，他尽力将回忆赶出大脑，连同那些朱一龙为什么突然开始拼命抽烟的臆测。  
可怕的是白宇发现直到今天，自己依然毫无道理地贪恋着那份温柔。朱一龙这个人，他如果想爱你，他什么都不会说，只会默默地把自己能想到最好的都给你。像一张不起眼的网，不知道什么时候你已经身陷其中。  
他的温柔是一把刀，就插在白宇的心尖。

朱一龙私下找导演谈过，希望把男三的剧本改一改。原先的反派形象稍显扁平，丰满一下更能凸显白宇的演技。  
这其实完全不合规矩了，他也做好了被回绝的准备，和下一套说辞。  
谁知导演闻弦歌而知雅意，之前就察觉了他们之间的对手戏很有化学反应，当即表示正有此意。  
这些白宇并不知情，编剧给他的新剧本比原先厚很多，这导致他片场等戏时也在不停读剧本。不过这对于他来说是快乐的，毕竟对于演员来说演绎一个有血有肉的角色更具挑战和乐趣。  
由于白宇加戏，引起了女二的不满。她原先提过想要加戏，被导演编剧联合否了，憋了一肚子火，在片场天天耍大牌，大家也是见惯了，没怎么当回事。这回白宇突然提番，倒成了她的最佳出气筒。  
时值深秋，天早已凉了，又是户外，白宇半身泡着水，一个劲说自己没事不冷。女二刚才一下水就说水不干净，身上痒，跑回车里检查了。半个多钟过去了，把跟她搭戏的白宇一个人撂在水塘里挨冻。  
工作人员都看不下去了：“白老师，要不给你解了你先上岸吧？”  
被他拒绝了，还反过来安慰对方。  
因为道具准备起来很麻烦，刚才就弄了好半天才到位，白宇想着尽量克服克服，省得一大堆人跟着受累了。  
同天朱一龙在拍室内戏，等他知道这件事已经是第二天的中午了。  
白宇的身上有一种神奇的特质，绝大多数时候他表现出天塌下来当被盖的极度乐观，甚至在有些人看来充满了傻气。但有的时候你又会觉得他其实什么都知道，来自外界的恶意，人性的阴暗面，这个圈子里最肮脏的那些事。知世故而不世故，是他这个人身上最最温暖的地方。  
下午那场群戏，朱一龙和女一飙戏飙得飞起，同框的女二被压得黯淡无光，甚至走位失误连带中途忘词NG好几次，被导演痛批。  
围观了全程的工作人员都默默点赞，同时也有点意外，毕竟朱一龙业内有口皆碑的，从来不压对手演员的戏，这种事还是破天荒头一次。

天气更转凉一些的时候，剧组出了外景。这位导演是出了名的爱用实景，直接全班人马浩浩荡荡拉到重庆，在山里安营扎寨了。  
白宇先前受凉感冒一直没好透，这下环境陡然恶劣，转成了支气管炎。一直听见他咳咳咳，加上他人瘦，更显得虚弱。朱一龙记起小时候有段时间患上小儿百日咳，一到夜里就咳得撕心裂肺，妈妈心疼地抱着他掉眼泪，说她感同身受。现在他能理解了，你爱一个人，就会痛他所痛。  
白宇其实挺注意了，实在忍不住的时候才咳。他有过气胸的病史，实在是怕了，而且医生还吓唬过他，说像他这种缺少脂肪的身体咳嗽太用力容易断肋骨，导致他每次咳嗽都小小声，有的时候看上去就像在抽搐。有些人看在眼里，心疼得要死。可是又能怎么样呢，这时候他甚至羡慕起普通同事的关系，也不至于连嘱咐一句多喝水都显得苍白而僭越。  
这就是上天对他的惩罚，让他拥有，让他不再拥有。  
谁都没想到这个季节会出事。  
连续一夜的暴雨之后，山体出现滑坡。那时候他们正驱车在山路上，司机突然感觉不对，做了紧急应对，奈何轮底打滑，整辆车最终以一个比较安全的角度侧倾，幸而没有直接冲出山道。朱一龙闷了一会儿才缓过来，确认了一圈车里人都没事，从被污泥覆盖的后车窗望出去，浑身血液都冻结了。  
一大堆山上滑下来的泥石植被阻断了道路，原本跟在他们车后的MPV不见踪迹，不知道是滑下坡了还是被压在了下面，无论哪一种结果都很惨烈。  
白宇就在那辆车上。  
好像有轰隆轰隆的火车从脑子这头碾到那头，有整整两分钟的时间朱一龙的精神是脱离现世的，他不知道自己在哪里，听不到周围的一切，连视觉也是扭曲的。他好像在走，有人好像在摇晃他的身体，这些感觉都要延迟很久才送达大脑。目睹了一阵兵荒马乱之后，各种声音一股脑涌入耳朵，才像是被重启成功的机器，他猛地动起来，吓到了身边的助理。  
很多人都在哭，朱一龙的脑子却冷静到让自己都觉得可怕，他自己都感觉好像被什么上身了一样。他和司机一起查看了堵住路面的泥石，确认下面没有被压垮的车辆。那么就一定是滑到山坡下面了。他站在道路边缘向下望，树被滑落的山体压倒了一片，一时间很难辨认汽车是从哪个方向冲下去的。  
他回忆了一下，白宇先前吃了药在睡觉，那辆车上应该是只有他和助理两个人，再加一个司机。  
包括朱一龙在内的几个男人都下坡去搜索了，未经开发的森林几乎没有下脚之处，但是朱一龙始终走得很快、很稳，仿佛天生就精通此道似的。  
搜了一个多小时，直到道路援救的人加入他们，也没有看到一个车轱辘。此时他们不得不面对各种可能，其中最恶劣的一种是，车子已经被彻底压扁了，就埋没在刚才经过的某个地方。这种可能性从来没有出现在朱一龙的脑中哪怕一秒，找不到，那就继续找，整件事情对于他来说就这么简单。  
就在大家差不多要放弃希望的时候，听到了下方传来微弱的哭声。这声音在此时听来，无异于来自天堂的钟声。他们循着声音在一处陡坡找到了白宇的助理和昏迷的司机，真的是不幸中的万幸了，他们的车挂断了树，他们俩被横倒的树干挡住了，才没有掉下去。  
然而，没有白宇。  
“他呢？”朱一龙听到自己发出的声音，才知道一个人的声音可以抖成这样。  
他的表情更奇怪，还带着上一秒未退的狂喜，眼圈却是血红一片。  
小助理哭得更大声：“宇哥托了我一把，他……他没抓住滑下去了……”  
说起来有点好笑，这一刻朱一龙突然就领悟了冰锥锥心是怎么回事，极度尖锐的寒意从心脏瞬间扩散到全身，从骨头缝里透出的冷。那些过往所有假扮过的角色，受过的苦楚，恐怕不及现在万分之一的痛。  
然后他把白宇的笑脸赶出脑海，还远没到追忆的时候。他心底有一种强烈的感觉，白宇还好好的，在等着他，找到他。  
所有人都在竭力劝阻，朱一龙用一个眼神让他们闭了嘴。

距离事故发生已经过去两个小时，白宇觉得他就像一棵树，像一根草，像一条藤，长成了这大山的一部分。  
他的左小腿以一个扭曲的角度卡在石头缝里，很难移动。他判断不出骨头断没断，浑身的疼痛信号令他大脑过载，分不清到底哪里的问题更严重一些。第五次试图搬动石头失败后，他选择躺倒下来，瞪着眼睛望天，浓重的阴云仿佛直接压在他身上。这一刻世界消失了，时间消失了，他成为了天地间唯一的意识，有时候他觉得自己其实已经死掉了，重新归于这颗星辰。  
然后他看到了一道光，亮得刺眼。  
白宇想起若干年前自己第一次窥见这道光，他们第一次打招呼，第一次肢体接触，第一个吻，第一次相视一笑，第一次相对流泪。  
当朱一龙披荆斩棘像一个骑士来到他眼前，白宇眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，说出的第一句话竟然是——  
“哥，你带火了吗？”  
为什么不管过了多少年，每回见你，依然心如焚烧。  
看见白宇起伏的胸膛，和追逐而来的目光，朱一龙才有了确切的、清晰的知觉。过去两个小时不知道是什么神秘力量支撑着，直到现在，所有之前被屏蔽的情绪一下子冲进他的大脑，恐惧，否认，悔恨，太过强烈以至于让他难以承受。  
白宇靠在他肩上，浑身都被抱痛，却露出了一个相当满足的、仿佛是小孩儿尝到甜的笑容。然后小孩儿哭了起来，毫无转折，没有预告，完全不讲道理，像是要把这几年的郁结一次性哭个精光。  
朱一龙想起他们分开后第二年，白宇在节目里唱歌唱哭的画面。  
他唱着：“来年陌生的，是昨日，最亲的某某……”尾音哽咽，并没有眼泪流出来，但是朱一龙知道他哭了。  
这么多年过去他终于懂得了白宇。他说没事的时候不代表真的没事，他脸上在笑的时候心里不一定也在笑。过去的他太习惯于白宇的温暖了，以为那是取之不竭的，不知道自己已经占有了太多。  
白宇毫无形象地大哭了十分钟，不用顾忌镜头角度，痛痛快快地。哭完之后他觉得自己活过来了，用手胡噜一把乱七八糟的脸，转而把满手的鼻涕眼泪蹭到朱一龙衣服上。下一刻他就吻过来，也不管白宇脸上有鼻涕还是什么脏东西。  
“……这都亲得下去，龙哥你是真爱我啊。”  
“是，真的爱你。”  
白宇被他过分的坦白怼得发懵，终于后知后觉有些不好意思起来，咬咬嘴唇，说：“接下来要一起戒烟了。”  
积压许久的雨终于落了下来。人生还是有很多的不如意，但是他们这次会一起面对了。

有惊无险，此次事故没有造成太严重的后果。白宇算是最重伤了，腓骨轻微骨裂，若干软组织擦伤，休养几周后，回到了剧组。  
复工的第一场戏，就是他和朱一龙的最终对决。  
反派已经走到穷途末路，目眦尽裂，凶恶中却又透露出一丝如履薄冰的脆弱。导演果然眼光毒辣，白宇在被激发出这种濒死困兽的状态后，表演非常具有感染力，几乎瞬间就能抓住观众的眼球。  
片场所有人都不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
白宇知道自己今天注定走不出这道门，肩膀细微的垮塌暗示了他情绪的变化。  
“你我一样的遭遇，最终却是不一样的境遇。哈哈哈……我从来没有选择。”  
朱一龙的眼中闪过万般情绪，仇恨，惋惜或是悲悯。  
“你有过的。”  
不同的戏服，不同的台词，不同的感情基调，相同的是，心念电转间，朱一龙明白了白宇想做什么，他接住了。  
早在背着白宇走在森林里的时候朱一龙就想通了一件事，那就是当你做一个决定的时候，就不应该再有“如果”。一个人过好自己的人生，本身就已经是一件了不起的事了。  
朽与不朽，不会因任何人的主观想法而改变分毫。*  
所以这或许是他们之间的最后一场对手戏，而人生这出戏，他们还得继续演下去，一直演下去，可得演好了。

完

*原句出自李银河给王小波《黄金时代》一书的序言


	6. Sealed with kisses and more kisses

*可作番外看  
*慢车  
*化妆预警

亲眼看到广告成品的时候，朱一龙的内心仿佛有一百只尖叫鸡分了三个声部在大合唱。  
不过在别人眼中毫无波动，感谢引以为豪的表情管理。  
他早就应该知道，白宇这个人有本事把任何广告拍得好像porn。所以朱一龙现在都不同意他接食品的代言了，毕竟他受够了每次都有人把白宇嘴里的任何食物打上马赛克了。  
之前有个甜点品牌签了白宇，每次拍广告都让他舔冰淇淋，搞得朱一龙都快报警了。那一晚上他倒是觉得很美味，毕竟厂家送了那么多产品试吃，他是不爱吃，白宇肠胃弱不能吃，搁冰箱里也是浪费，不如拿来当情趣道具了。  
坦白说一句，如果每次都用白宇当盛器的话，他绝对会爱上吃甜品的。  
唯一的副作用大概是，之后当白宇看到冰淇淋时，偶尔会反射性地打寒噤。  
朱一龙万万没想到，绕过了一个坑，又掉进另一个坑。  
先前只听白宇提过一嘴签了个日化品牌，他还当是男士护肤一类的，直到现在他才觉得自己真是苕透了。讲道理，谁会想到现在的化妆品牌都这么放飞自我，唇膏居然找男星代言啊！？  
不得不承认这支广告片的水准，刻意调暗的光线伴随着女声一声吟唱：“Oh, it's just me, myself and I. ”白宇修长的身影出现在画面中，衬衫半解，西装外套垮垮的披在身上，精心打理过的胡须上必定是和他相同的须后水味道。  
“I don't need anything to get me through the night…”  
白宇的嘴唇生得太好了，上唇那颗淡淡的小痣简直就是专门为了勾魂而存在的，唇形饱满，色泽红润，像某种多汁的果实，可能这就是他最终被广告商看中的原因。这张嘴可以让人有一百种遐想，想给它涂上色彩，再胡乱抹去。  
画面跳接，前一刻依旧完美的唇妆被粗鲁地擦去，在嘴边擦出一道触目惊心的红痕。这幅画面会让人产生很多的，关于这张嘴是如何被蹂躏过的联想。  
海报也做了AB两组，都是白宇的下半脸，A组是正常的涂了唇膏的样子，B组则是被擦去一半的样子。胡渣和红唇，这两样完全不搭的事物此时却偏偏就出现在同一画面中，奇特的是，竟没有丝毫违和感。像一朵嚣艳的花，有一点甜，也有一点危险。  
朱一龙不得不再次承认观众独具慧眼，玫瑰花与刺这个梗当年就在网上火过好一阵，也算是神预言了。  
这组海报一经投放，就被抢购一空，广告里白宇的同款色号更是当天脱销，代购炒到价格翻番仍然一货难求。大众这么买账，广告商都乐疯了，经纪那边电话一个接一个，企图签下白宇未来一年。

不过白宇本人是无暇顾及这些了，毕竟他连双手的自由都被剥夺了，作案工具是朱一龙的领带，而他心甘情愿被套牢。  
朱一龙把玩着黑金的小方柱，细细研究了一番。这东西对他来说比较陌生，如果不是白宇的缘故，他应该这辈子都不会有拿着唇膏的一天。外壳底部标注着一些英文，他看到了wild fire的字样，野火，这应该就是这支的色号名称了，也就是广告片里那个颜色。他拔掉盖子，膏体缓缓旋出，非常正的红色。  
“我记得，你说过，和女演员亲完总是满嘴口红印子？”朱一龙语速慢慢的，一贯的和风细雨。  
白宇在韧带拉伤的边缘大鹏展翅：“哪儿止啊，亲我一大花脸，每次他们都笑。”  
受戏路的限制，朱一龙很少会拍到激情热吻的戏，在这方面的经验着实不如白宇丰富。他舔了舔下牙床，笑得温柔：“我来试试看。”  
下巴被轻轻捏住，他举着唇膏专注地沿着白宇的嘴唇描画，动作相当生疏，仿佛一个傻乎乎的新郎在给新娘子梳妆似的。白宇有点想笑，接触到他深深的眼神，突然又不想笑了。  
白宇的嘴唇微分，翘起，顺滑的膏体贴着唇线起伏，所到之处留下夺目的红。朱一龙做事很细致，哪怕是这种看上去有些滑稽的事。当他的眼睛认真看一样东西时，就连石头都会被融化。朱一龙的眼里只有白宇的嘴，白宇的眼里只有他。  
成果对于一个新手来说算是不错了，改变了颜色的缘故，白宇的唇看上去更肉了一些，流畅饱满，鲜艳欲滴，仿佛等待一个吻。毫不夸张地说，比很多他见过的女星都好看，难怪会被拉去做唇模。  
朱一龙凑近闻了一下，竟有糖果的香甜气味。领带缚住的双手环过他的后颈，白宇的笑比糖还要甜：“我问了，说是最好别吃，但是偶尔吃点也没事。”  
如此天真又甜蜜的邀请，他怎么可能拒绝。  
如果让朱一龙罗列死前必须做的事，和白宇接吻一定在其中。今天这一吻很不一样，又黏又甜，并且不用看都知道，他俩的嘴上肯定都一塌糊涂。  
白宇感觉到他异常的兴奋，朱一龙平日里不显山露水，骨子里的破坏欲却是很强，从他在床上的诸多习惯都能窥见一二。他一只手捧着白宇的侧脸，指腹摩挲耳后和颈侧。这两处都是他的敏感带，被这样重点照顾，只有乖乖就范的份。另一只手扣在他脑后，以便调整角度令这个吻更贴合。白宇除了能张嘴和伸舌头配合之外，基本上已经处于托管状态了。  
接吻到大脑缺氧，确实有可能发生的。仿佛有太古至永劫那么长，又仿佛只是刹那生灭。如果说有人能用一个吻让他窥破时间的真谛，那这个人除了白宇不作他想。  
身体早就在发出渴求的信号，渴望爱抚，和更濡湿的深入。略带力度的手掌贴着胸摸下去，胯下，臀部，大腿。白宇也想摸他，双手受限，只好拱动着身体去蹭他，以缓解一身燥热。  
“解开我，求你了。”  
他眼神迷离，嘴唇周围一片晕染的残红，一看就有被好好疼爱过了。朱一龙的拇指来回摩挲他的唇，那条不安分的舌头就在他手指上舔来舔去。他换上食中二指凑到白宇嘴边，被乖乖地含进嘴里。  
朱一龙很能理解那些食色男女为什么热衷于把所有送到白宇嘴边的棒状物p上马赛克，谁不想操这张嘴呢？可是他们都只能止步于幻想而已，只有他的手指能肆无忌惮地进出。  
不只是手指。  
熟能生巧，白宇现在的口技早不可同日而语，从容地整根吞入。而这个小混蛋，故意吸得响亮，湿润的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，唇上残余的乱七八糟的红色，让这画面更出格。  
野火烧不尽。  
像是雄性动物的征服本能被激活了一样，朱一龙单手将他的手拉高扣在头顶，从他的脖子一路舔到乳头。乳头算是白宇的弱点，异常敏感，多玩上一会儿，他就会叫得很好听。  
分开的大腿之间，朱一龙压低身体缓缓沉入。他们现在很少戴套，在家里做几乎不戴，更喜欢这样亲昵的贴近。  
对着乳头又舔又吸好一阵，白宇就受不住了，扭来扭去的让他很不好掌握方向。朱一龙抬手照着他屁股就是一巴掌，换来怨念的一瞥。喉咙里叽叽咕咕的白宇就像一只满腹牢骚的猫。  
随后得到了很好的安抚，或者说完全被征服。以往的性爱过程中白宇也会主导节奏，可是今天的朱一龙显然过于兴奋，全程都没有让出控制权的意思，到后来白宇索性放开来享受了。其实完全把身体交给另一个人并不是一件容易的事，刚开始的时候会有些恐慌，但如果对方是朱一龙的话，他可以的。

第二天早上起床照镜子的时候，朱一龙才发现自己胸口多了一颗小小的红心，是白宇趁他睡着之后偷画的。  
他回到卧室床上，白宇的半张脸陷在松软的枕头里。他睡觉的样子这么多年没有任何变化，全无防备的，带着对这个世界最大限度的善意，像个初生婴儿。每一次看到，都让他感动如初。  
朱一龙有时候会突然心虚，好像这个人出现在他生命里是上帝的一个失误。他那么普通，却有幸拥有了这样的完美，他的欲望之火，他的生命之光。*

*原句出自纳博科夫《洛丽塔》


	7. 睡没睡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆车

*车

36岁那一年，白宇迎来了事业高峰。与之相对的，家庭内部的稳定和谐正面临着严峻的考验。  
主要矛盾集中在，他和朱一龙已经有小半年没在一张床上睡过了。好不容易凑上一个假期，又因为各种突发状况不了了之。  
他俩都不是清心寡欲派，能在一块儿的时间除了实在累得动不了，基本都要深入交流一下的。这也是无数次被圈内知情朋友吐槽的一点，用高雨儿的话来讲，就是恨不得召告天下昨晚睡过，太腻歪。  
有次白宇飞南京录节目偶遇她，就被无情吐槽只差把独守空房和欲求不满写在脸上了。白宇和她之间一向没什么遮拦的，当即不要脸地承认了，顺便还要提醒她适度性生活有益身心健康，差点被打死。  
“诅咒你一年没有性生活！”  
白宇贱兮兮地扮了个鬼脸，其实还挺担心被她一语成谶的。

迷迷糊糊中有人在动他的衣服，白宇以为是助理，有点懒得动，继续打盹。过了一会儿感觉不对，那人伸手摸进他衣服里来了。  
白宇惊醒，刚要睁眼，兜头一件衣服将他的视线挡得严实。还没来得及出声质问，嘴就被堵了。原本推在不速之客肩上的双手自然而然绕过那人肩背，变为一个拥抱。  
早前有个他和朱一龙双人吃鸡直播的视频流传在网上，他专心游戏中，背对着戴着耳机，朱一龙从背后过来按住他的肩。有人调侃白宇沉迷游戏到物我两忘的境界，他想说那怎么可能，不过就是习惯而已。习惯了一个人的触碰，身体自动对他卸下防卫罢了。就像现在，哪怕不用眼睛看，只是对方身上的气味，压在身上的重量，亲吻他的方式，摸他的方式，全世界独一无二的。  
白宇分腿跨坐在他胯间，摘掉头上蒙的衣服，捧着他的脸就是无数个亲亲。朱一龙热情地回应，手顺着衣服下摆摸进去，像摸一只猫那样摸他的背。  
他们安静地抱了一会儿。白宇本来像一块干透了的海绵，现在吸饱了水，整个人连同声音都变得软绵绵的：“想死我了……”  
朱一龙偏头亲了亲他的鬓发，低声道：“我们有一个小时。”  
白宇坐直了，眼睛闪闪的。在公共空间做爱这种事，光想一想就硬得爆炸。他们几乎相撞一般地吻在一起，四只手都开始毫无章法地撕扯对方身上的衣物，急色得活像两个初尝人事的青春期毛头小鬼。  
“可是我觉得不够……”白宇挺着胯不住往他身上蹭，像只发情的公狗，只接个吻就喘上了，鼻腔里嗯嗯咿咿的，不看画面只听动静简直淫乱不堪。  
朱一龙被他拱出了火，憋了这么久，本来就小别胜新婚，又不是什么得道高僧，手上力气一个没收住，扣子都绷飞了几个。白宇懒得管这些了，连忙解开剩下的几颗，还有裤扣。朱一龙配合着脱掉他的衬衫，低头在胸前重重亲了一口。白宇翻了个身坐到沙发上，三下五除二就把裤子蹬了。眼前的画面让他两眼发直，性感龙哥在线脱衣，太让人犯罪了。好像脱个衣服的间隙都长到无法忍受，他们恶狠狠地盯着对方，视线若有实质，身体应该早就被舔了个遍。  
等不及朱一龙脱干净，光溜溜的白宇就贴了上来，薄绒绒的一层胡渣和嘴唇一起贴上他的小腹，有些扎，流连向下。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭已经明显凸出的裆部，隔着裤子亲吻那里。白宇仰着脑袋看他，奶猫奶狗似的眼神，温润又依恋，朱一龙最吃他这一套，边解裤子边说：“乖，先帮你松一下。”  
这有点出乎白宇的预料，本来出门在外就不比家里或者酒店，没有润滑剂可用，他本以为顶多互相口一下或者撸一发，谁知道他龙哥要玩就玩大的。朱一龙捞住他的腰让他跪在沙发上，屁股翘高，这姿势让白宇难得的有点害臊，毕竟还是陌生环境。朱一龙安抚性地吻吻他裸露的肩膀，手顺势摸下去，滑到乳头位置揉捏起来。修剪得圆钝的指甲来回拨弄乳尖，  
白宇长了对敏感的乳头，玩几下下面就忍不住滴水，屁股小幅度前后拱动，色欲诱人。  
朱一龙照着他屁股亲一口，故意借用他的口癖：“带油油了吗？”  
白宇舒服得有点精神恍惚，下意识地应他：“带了，在包里。”当看到朱一龙把白色乳液倒在手心的时候，他才反应过来，这平时他用来抹脸的东西即将用在哪里，他的脸刷一下红了。  
作为一对基，朱一龙和白宇可能是整个群体里最不懂得保养之道的两个了。白宇已经比二十来岁那会儿进步很多，至少知道洗脸不能拿肥皂了（其实主要还是因为那样会很干），但是他的护肤知识也仅限于“洗完脸之后抹那个油油”，“那个油油”就是最普通的VE霜而已。  
头一回听到这说法的朱一龙差点萌死，白宇的萌和他的骚一样，经常在出其不意的地方击中他。  
谢天谢地，“油油”的效果还算不错，至少成分比较天然，也没添加一大堆人工香精，虽说不是水溶性的，但是眼下手边能抓到的最理想的道具了。手指在体内转动扩张，白宇乖乖地扶着靠背，既害怕他按到前列腺，又期待着那一瞬间的快感。  
“很紧啊……”朱一龙的声音听着温温柔柔的，和句子表达的内容却完全脱节，“自己没弄过？”  
“啊……”指腹蹭过G点，白宇爽得脚趾蜷曲，叫了一声。朱一龙手握生杀大权，他动一动，白宇就快乐无比。他今天却不知怎么了，异常性奋，一边用手指操白宇，一边欣赏着眼前的裸体给自己打手枪，骚话也格外多了起来：“一次都没有？”  
白宇的脑子仿佛也被他手指搅乱了，乖乖招来：“有几次……”朱一龙俯身舔他的腰窝，继续逗他：“怎么玩的？告诉我。”  
两指缓慢地操着他，白宇感到从尾椎开始扩散的痒意，急需被更粗野更深入地占有。“用了……礼物。”  
所谓礼物，是指去年白宇生日收到的一大堆礼物里，不知道谁送的一个跳蛋。当天晚上他俩就做了一次实操试用，还开发了不少新用法，效果好不好只用看隔天白宇起床有多艰难就知道了。  
“昂，那你被它操得爽不爽？”指尖在腺体附近不轻不重地搔弄，迟迟不愿给个痛快。白宇回头瞥过来一眼，委委屈屈的。  
“哥哥……”  
朱一龙哎了声，感觉到手指被一下一下吸吮，讨好似的。白宇摆动着腰，主动在他手上操弄自己，竟然得趣得很。他回手摸上朱一龙完全勃起的性器，握住。“我都想着你……想成是你，在操我。”  
不知道是他的话，还是他的手，让朱一龙硬得要命，前液渗出，滑滑的沾了白宇满手。他托住白宇肚子，从背后操了进去。  
仿佛久旱逢甘霖，肉体因这亲密接触产生剧烈的欣快感，虽阔别已久，依然像第一次一样冲动，像之后的每一次那样合拍。白宇不知道其他情侣之间的是否如他们一样，如果要他举出此生经历过最棒的性爱，白宇是说不出来的，因为与他的每一次都让他神魂颠倒，不禁怀疑自己生来就是为了与他做爱。朱一龙就是最棒的。  
今天的白宇特别紧，让朱一龙想起他们第一次做爱。是好多年前的事了，他却记得几乎所有细节，他们是怎样紧张又冲动地急于探索对方的身体，白宇向他敞开身体时羞涩又勇敢的样子。  
前端围着G点打转，惹得白宇的屁股越撅越高，眉梢眼角都是春情，扬长了脖子难耐呻吟。朱一龙托住他的下巴，沿着下颌流畅的线条舔到喉结，咬住。白宇这一段的线条特别性感，非常刺激他的性欲。另一只手握上白宇的性器，拇指来回蹭他流水的小眼，引来一阵乱颤和放肆的叫春。  
白宇的手绕到背后去按他的屁股，求他操深点。朱一龙如他所愿，开始插得又重又深，他本来尺寸就大，现在故意往深里顶，白宇真的有种一步到胃的错觉，他忍不住摸向自己肚皮。  
朱一龙看穿他的举动，伸手覆上他手背，轻笑道：“怎么？怀了？”  
白宇脑袋后仰枕着他肩膀，被他撞得整个人一晃一晃。朱一龙盖着他的手往小腹某处按下去，同时往深处一顶。“感觉到没？我在这儿。”  
那一瞬间他似乎真的隔着一层肚皮肉摸到那根气势汹汹的东西，整个人好像从里到外被操透，白宇动情无比，竟在没被刺激前列腺的情况下就高潮了。紧缩的肠壁蠕动着绞紧他，朱一龙不想结束太快，尽管甬道内舒适得像天堂，他没放任自己享受太多，退了出来。白宇觉察到他离开的意图，反应堪称可爱，赖着他不许走。朱一龙又被他正中红心，捞起他软踏踏的身体，白宇自觉把手脚缠上去，像个大型考拉。  
原本安静的走廊里隐隐有人声，白宇还在高潮的余韵中根本注意不到，朱一龙单手搂着身上的人型挂件，飞快地把刚才脱了一地的衣物捡一捡，躲进了试衣间。  
试衣间不小，朱一龙转身落锁就直接把他抵门上再次操了进去。白宇两条长腿盘在他腰后面，手臂攀着他的背。正对着白宇就是一面大镜子，他能从镜子里看到完整的朱一龙操他的过程。他还是第一次从这个角度看，画面过于刺激以至于他的头皮都开始发麻，朱一龙要托着白宇防止他滑下去，吃重的两条手臂肌肉鼓起，大腿和臀部肌肉随着他抽顶的动作舒张和收紧，整具肉体都充满了力量与美感。白宇目眩神迷，爱得快要发疯，只觉得假如再不排解这份爱就要冲破他让他爆炸，他只能死死缠着朱一龙，求他给予更多。  
神奇的是，白宇未曾宣之于口的爱意竟然被准确无误地接收到了，或许性本来就是一种通用的语言体系，用来传达爱再适合不过。皮肤紧贴皮肤，性器官互相摩擦，进入身体的深处，这些都不够。朱一龙真的觉得怎么爱他都不够。期间有人进来过，在外间走动，他甚至疯狂到恨不得有人来目睹这一切，目睹他是如何一次次地进入白宇的身体。  
外面的人不会知道房间角落隐秘无声的小空间里翻涌着怎样的滔天巨浪，白宇眼角挂着泪，无声地喊着他的名字。  
最后白宇一口咬在朱一龙肩上，和他一块儿射出来。那之后又抱着吻了很久。  
穿衣服的时候白宇才在镜中看到朱一龙的背上好几道抓痕，不好意思地把头搁在他肩上，伸手摸了摸。朱一龙笑着用嘴唇碰碰他侧脸：“最近拍不了半裸戏了。”

后来白宇才知道那天朱一龙是凌晨时坐着红眼航班飞来见他，当晚又得飞回去继续工作，把他心疼坏了。  
白宇隔天再遇高雨儿，她脸上的表情变了几变，最终翻了个白眼对他扔下一句：“有性生活了不起啊！”  
白宇不知道的是，说完这句，她背过身去就露出诡异的笑容打开了一个名字更诡异的微信群，发道：老白今天春情荡漾，整个人都散发着已睡过的骚气！  
几天后这个群的另一个神秘人物更新了此次事件的后续：我看到朱老师背上有抓痕！肩上有牙印！！太激烈了！！！  
所以……睡过！实锤！

完


End file.
